TMV
by ScarletRubie
Summary: So basically this is a version of Twilight where Edward is the human and Bella the vampire. Twilight with my twist in it, I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING! I have resumed the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – **Okay you may like this or you may despise it but I have to write it. It was my first fanfic idea but I never actually wrote it. But I really want to. They're might be countless stories written with the same idea. But I really want to write it and if ya'll like it I'll continue to write it.

**PS**. Keep this in mind. Someone is holding my twilight book hostage, so if I miss an event it was not intentional, for the most part. Some will have to be skipped.

(in my world)

**FYI-** I changed up the parents' name because I don't really like them. But everything else is the same. Unless said otherwise.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 1 **

**EPOV – **I was slumped back into my seat. My mom was driving me to the Phoenix Airport. She had remarried and I hated the guy so I decided to do everyone, including myself, a favor and move in with my dad. It was a favor to my mom more than anything, I wanted to see her happy, for once in a long time. I didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Edward, is this what you really want, because we could work something out with Brian?"

"Mom, really don't worry about it. I should spend some quality time with my father." I hadn't seen Charlie in years. We never had a great bond, I appreciated him because he was my father and he tried, my mom was the one who walked out on him, so I can't blame him too much.

"If you say so." She said, still iffy about the situation, "Call me when you get there okay, I love you?" She said as we pulled up to the discharging area at the airport. She gave me a hug and I stepped out.

"I'll call, and take care okay?' I said, she nodded and I walked behind the car.

She opened the trunk of the car and I took out baseball bat case, my carry on bag and two suitcases. I waved for her sake as she drove away.

I went through the horrid security check. An hour later I was finally boarding the plane. I gave my ticket to the attendant at the terminal.

"Hi, how are you?" She said in a too sweet voice.

"Good."

"Well here you are." She said giving me the stub. "Hope to see you onboard." I took it and walked onboard. I was never one to date though it wasn't because I wasn't asked. Because some girls did take the trouble of asking but that never really interested me I was always to into the game to care. I played baseball on the school team, I wasn't bad but I doubted that Forks' high school had baseball, so I didn't get my hopes up.

The maturity levels of the girls in school were definitely a turn off.

I was preparing myself for the long plane ride. I soon lost consciousness.

I was woken up by a man sitting beside me. "We're here." He stated, looking like he wanted off this plane. I was bit disoriented but I came to.

"Sorry." I got to my feet still groggy and reached up to get my bag and the bat.

I quickly recognized Charlie. He was patiently waiting my arrival leaned against his car. I think anybody would've recognized him. His car did have the words "_Forks Sheriff_" stamped across either side.

"Edward, you made it."

"Yeah, I did. How are you?" I said unwillingly yawning. I breathed in the humid air, I was literally inhaling water. The sound of a loud thunder cut my yawn short. I looked up at the cloudy sky and felt a drop of rain hit my face.

"As good as a man my age can be. Come it's going to start pouring in a couple minutes" he motioned towards the car and opened the trunk where I put all my stuff in. He definitely knew this place well, seconds after I got in the rain poured heavily. After a delayed ride full of awkward silences we arrived at the familiar house I remembered spending many summers in, as a kid. I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs where I walked in to my untouched bedroom.

It was still the dark shade of blue I remembered. It was furnished with a full sized bed – covered with a blue comforter – in the center, a desk against the back wall and nightstand. I opened my closet and threw everything on the closet floor. Everything except the bag I took on the plane. It had my CD's in it. I laid it on the bed and unzipped it.

I started to unpack them and putting them on the desk. That's when I noticed a slim black laptop. It looked new and like everything else in here, untouched.

I heard Charlie enter. "I thought you might need something to keep you busy, towns never been terribly exiting."

That was much unexpected. He was almost the complete opposite of my mom. She was perky and full of energy, very affectionate. Charlie was not either of those things. "Uh….Thanks, really I didn't expect it. You didn't have to though."

"No I wanted to." Suddenly he launched a ring of keys at my direction. I caught them in a swift movement.

"What's this?" I asked puzzled.

"Keys, I thought you might need something to get around in. I bought it from a buddy. His daughter is going to drop it off in a few minutes." I heard a trucks rumble I looked out my window and there beside Charlie's cruiser was a bright red truck. It was one of those old fashioned models. Charlie started his way downstairs I followed behind him.

The driver's side door was pushed open and a girl stepped out. She had long black hair and copper skin, her eyes were peculiar but childish, and she was younger than I. She smiled at me as she walked towards us. "Sorry for being a little late, Charlie"

"Jennifer, you are right on time, though I shouldn't approve of under aged driving."

She laughed nervously. "The law works differently on the reservation, they allow under aged driving."

"Of course they do."

"Well enjoy the truck … Edward is it?" She said unsurely and handed me another pair of keys.

"Uh…yeah thanks." I said nervously. I was never very social, I kept to myself. Charlie cleared his throat beside me. "Oh do you need a ride home?"

"No, its okay I'm meeting someone down the street, thanks though." She said waving goodbye as she walked down the sidewalk.

We made our way inside and out of the rain.

The rest of the weekend went by slowly. We mostly had takeout for our meals and fish. I had to learn how to cook; this was not working for me. The rain made it hard to get a goodnights rest but I survived.

Monday morning came all too soon. I showered and threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody to keep me somewhat dry. That was the only warm thing I owned. Phoenix didn't get too cold. I went downstairs where Charlie was putting his boots and police belt on.

"You know the way to school?" He checked, again I might add.

"I'm sure I can't miss it, right?"

He chuckled. "Right off the high-way" he reminded me.

"Alright, well I see you tonight then?"

"Good luck at school."

I grabbed one of the sets of keys to my truck and closed the door behind me. As soon as I turned the key the truck roared to life.

I didn't have trouble finding the school at all. I parked on the empty part of the lot and walked towards the front office. I regretted that decision, it was so cold. I finally got to the warm front office. There sat a man. "My name is Edward Swan, I'm ne –"

"The Chief's son, right?' I nodded. Clearly they didn't get too many new people around here. I didn't even need to finish introducing myself. "Ah baseball player, huh?" I imagined he was looking at my school profile or something. I nodded. "It would be nice if we had a team here." That didn't come to a surprise to me. I was already preparing myself for the disappointment. "Well here's your schedule, if you need help just ask around, some will be happy to help you."

"Thank you." I looked at my schedule. At least my first class was one that I actually enjoyed. I walked into my English Class, where some students already sat.

"I don't seem to recognize you, what's your name." The teacher asked.

"Edward Swan."

"The chief's son. We're happy to have you in town." _Was I seriously going to be called the chiefs son for the rest of my high school career? I hope not,_ I thought as I made my way to a seat in the far left of the classroom. A brunette haired girl quickly came over and took the seat next to me.

"Hi you're new, right? I'm Jessica."

"Yeah, I'm Edward." I really didn't want to be impolite but Jessica seemed to be one of those shallow girls that flooded my old school in Phoenix, immature and egotistical to be exact. But at least she was nice.

"I think we all know that. Everyone's been waiting for your arrival." Wow this town really isn't that exiting.

"Oh, that's…something." I said not quite sure how to respond.

"Let's get class started." The teacher said attempting to call the class in order. The class was actually not bad. When the bell rang for our dismissal I grabbed my stuff and headed out blindly towards my next class, because I honestly had no idea where I was going.

"Hey, you need help?" said the girl from English.

"Actually I kinda do. Where is this?" I asked showing her the room number on my schedule.

She laughed a little. "That's actually right there." She said pointing at the classroom right next to me. Oh god, I'm so …… why did I not see that? "Well I'll see you later okay?" she said walking off in the other direction.

I walked in preparing myself for another "You're the chiefs son?" kind of welcoming. This was going to get old, at the end of the day.

"Hey man, what's up. You new?" said a guy as held his hand out. He looked like one of those pretty boys I didn't have much patience for, for some reason the maturity level in the average teenager didn't not please me. I was always more mature than the other kids in my school. They concentrated on one thing…the opposite sex, most of them anyway.

"Yep, I'm Edward." I said answering the same question for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I'm Mike this is Tyler and Ben." He said pointing to the guys sitting behind him.

"Hey." I greeted them. Spanish went by slowly and so did the rest of the classes. Finally I was halfway through the day and I had lunch. I walked in with Tyler and we met up with Mike and Ben.

We got in line and got lunch. It was not that great. We took a table beside where some girls were sitting. I recognized Jessica in the group.

"Hey, Edward" She greeted me.

"Hey"

I sat down and began to eat my meal. I looked around the lunchroom and started to notice the different cliques. That's when I saw them, when I saw _her_. Mike seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"They're the Cullens." He clarified.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Review**

**~Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)**  
Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – **Alright so someone asked and I'm here to answer so the question was Is Edward going to have Bella's personality and Bella Edward's. The answer is no. I want Edward to keep his personality as much as possible but yet still have human traits. I also want Bella to keep her personality. So bear with while I try to make their personalities show. (Hence Bella doesn't have Edward's gift)

Anyway thanks so much for the ones who read and took the trouble or reviewing with this one and my other story my inbox got flooded, AND I REALLY ENJOYED THAT!LOL

**Ps. **Yes someone in another of my story's was named Jennifer but I couldn't think of another J name. I actually liked that name, the only other one I liked was Jacey and that would be weird cause that's my friends name too much confusion for me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV –** "Don't get you're hopes up, the only single one won't date anyone here." Mike said almost in a humorous tone.

I was barely listening to what he was saying. I was so caught up looking at them. They were breathtaking, the girls particular. There was a small girl with jet black hair she was sitting next to a blond built guy. Across from them was a beautiful blond, she was sitting next to a guy with dark curls. Definitely a guy I would stay away from, it looked like he could easily take me. Then on the far end of the table was the most captivating girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was much more beautiful then the other two and something about her made me want to learn more. I didn't have a good view of her face because her brown hair was blocking it but I knew she was gorgeous.

"That's Bella." Ben said quietly. She abruptly turned to look at me as if she heard our conversation. At first her eyes were full of interest but then it turned to a hint of anger and hatred.

"Caught her attention. Congratulations it's a hard thing to do." Mike said.

"Who are they, I mean what are their names." I asked.

"They're freaks of nature, that's all there is too it." A blond girl sitting next to Jessica said.

"Lauren you're just mad because he likes her and not you, face it you're kind of a bitch, everyone knows it."

"You know what Mike …… shut up!" She said as Mike started to laugh along with the other guys. She turned cherry red.

Mike to proceeded to fill me in. "You can say they're not that _'social'_ but it doesn't make them less appealing, the girls at least. That little one with the black hair is Alice Cullen, and the one next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Hale. They're an interesting pair. The blond chick is Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett Cullen and that gorgeous brunette is Isabella Cullen, goes by Bella. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all." Bella it suits her. "But all jokes aside they don't talk only amongst themselves. And every guy that's fallen for Bella has landed flat on their face. It's a known fact." He seemed to speak from experience. Again Bella turned slightly, this time there was a hint of smile. The bell for next period rang. "Don't fall too hard." He said laughing.

I tried to ignore what he said and made my way to my next class…Biology. This should be fun, I had already taken this. It took me a while to find it so I was the last one to arrive.

"Mr. Swan, nice of you to join us, please take a seat." I looked around and to my amazing luck there was one seat left, right next to Bella. I went over and sat down next to her. She didn't even acknowledge me. She stared straight ahead and sat as far away as the table allowed. Well _she_ hates me, I hadn't even opened my mouth and I already made a bad impression, great.

I wasn't the only one who acknowledged her discomfort, the teacher did too. "Mrs. Cullen, are you okay?"

"Actually no. Can I go to the nurse, Mr. Banner?" It was the first time I heard her speak. She stood up. Then I noticed something odd about her eyes. They were really dark almost pitch black, I've never seen anyone with that color eyes, it was unnatural.

"Okay, Edward, care to accompany her make sure she gets there?"

"No! I mean…I can make it there. Please don't trouble yourself." She said all too fast. She gave me this look, it was fearful yet resentful. Did I do something?

She almost ran out. The rest of class went by slowly, I spent the rest of the time pondering on what exactly happened. I didn't understand, I didn't even talk to her.

I walked out when the bell rang and made my way to the front office.

"Swan, what did you do to her? She freaked out." Mike asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me you didn't notice it." He challenged. "Everyone did, she's never acted like that."

"I don't know what to tell you." He was probably thinking that I did something to make her uncomfortable.

"Well I got to go, see you later." He said not quite believing what I said. Little did he know I was not lying, I had no idea what happened.

I walked into the front office and then I saw her.

"There's got to be a way. Please I need out of that class. I can take Chemistry." Bella said. She was speaking to the male in the front office.

"And why's that?"

"I've already taken it before I came here." It seemed like a lie.

"Bella, it's too late into the year there is no open spot anywhere in biology or chemistry."

"And what about physics?"

"Bella I'm sorry there's nothing I can do, you have to stay in Biology."

I saw her slightly tense. "It's okay." And smiled and she hurried out, glaring at me as she did.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The days went more or less the same. I never saw her again, not even at lunch. Though everyday I held on the hope of seeing here again. The week ended and she didn't show. I spent the weekend at home settling in. Charlie went on a fishing trip.

I woke up Monday morning to yet again another wet day. I showered and got dressed. Drove to school and made my way to English. There awaited Jessica. I had no idea how I was going to get rid of her. She was unbearably annoying and so was her friend Lauren. But she didn't talk to me much after what Mike told her.

Lunch came again, and I looked over at the table as usual and there she sat. She'd come back. I took my lunch and sat down in my usual spot.

I tried to concentrate on my food and resisting the urge to look over at her.

"She's looking at you man." I heard Tyler say beside me.

"What?"

"Bella hasn't taken her eyes of you." Mike said in a not so happy tone.

I heard Jessica and Lauren snicker. At least she's somewhat interested.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I went into biology and sat in my seat. Bella entered the room. She actually didn't look too mad.

"Hi, you must be Edward." She said I half expected the chief's son attached to the end.

"Yeah."

"I'm Bella. I would like to apologize for what happened the first day, it was uncalled for. I hope you don't hold it against me. It's not that I don't like you it's that it's what's best okay." What's best? What did she mean by that? I was utterly confused.

We were doing a lab that day. It was pretty pointless since I had already done it. Bella didn't look too interested herself but something seemed to be bothering her.

I didn't say anything though. I did my part of the lab and she did hers, we worked in silence. "Edward, are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Uh no, should I."

"No, never mind." She smiled. It was so innocent and inviting I didn't want to look away. But it quickly disappeared and she turned to face the other way.

I woke up the next morning to bitter cold and it was snowing. In a weird way I wasn't minding too much, the cold was kinda nice. I preferred it to the bitter heat of Phoenix. I dug in the closet for something more or less warm. I walked out and saw the thick layer of snow that covered the road. I was actually kind of pumped today I was actually going to get to practice ball today. Some guys got together and decided to try it out, I didn't decline their offer.

I made to school without an accident, which was good considering I've never driven in snow. I grabbed the bat from the passenger seat and walked out. I looked out into the fields and I saw more than one sport being practiced. According to Tyler, the school let the students use the fields for whichever sport they choose to make up for the fact that they didn't have 'official' teams. This was good enough for me.

I saw a couple of soccer games going on. A few people throwing around a football. Then I finally found the person I was looking for. Bella. She was with her family playing with a….baseball. Her brothers were batting but looked like they were almost being too careful, like they didn't really want to hit it too hard. Bella and her sister's were just throwing it around. I saw the little one – Alice throw her the ball but as Bella tried to catch it she jumped up and landed on her back. I laughed to myself, but she turned to me like she heard me. That was impossible she was on the other side of the field. I finally grabbed my stuff and shut the door beside me. I started to walk over to the fields but as I did my keys dropped.

What happened next happened like almost in slow motion. I heard tires screech against the snow I looked up and saw a SUV coming at me full speed. I tried to react but as I did I felt a strong force moving me out of the way. I felt myself head the hard cement then I remember hearing a metal against metal sound. Then a loud crashing sound

Pain started to spread from the back of my head. My consciousness started to slip away.

"Emmett come on you can't just leave him there unconscious. You know I would but..." It was Bella's voice.

I heard an exasperated groan and I felt someone pulling me to my feet. I finally found it in me to open my eyes. I made an attempt to walk on my own but that was not a good idea.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Show me some love!!**

**(I feel like I might of skipped something so if I did tell me, I don't have my copy with me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – Enjoy!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV – **Emmett sat me down on a bench. I put my elbows on my knees and held my head up. I must've hit the cement pretty hard. I finally looked over where my stuff lay on the ground. I saw the SUV rammed against the fence by the fields. Then I saw the light post lying on the ground. I guess that explains the loud crashing sound.

But SUV wasn't near the light post it was actually near where my stuff lay. That was weird. It looked like something else knocked it down…Maybe I'm just imagining this. I probably hit my head too hard.

"Oh my god Edward, are you okay?" I heard someone say. It was Jessica. "That was crazy." Her voice made my head ring, this was not the time.

"You're good right, I'm gonna go." Emmett said standing beside me. I hadn't even noticed he was there. He walked away to rejoin his family. They glared over to me. Bella was having some kind of argument with her older sister and Emmett. I saw her say something and she walked away. She was coming towards me. She brought my stuff with her.

"Here." She said indifferently.

"Thanks, hey what happened?" I took my stuff from her. I felt like she was being careful to touch me for some reason. My stuff was drenched in melted snow. Then my bat caught my eye. It was bent into an unruly _C_. How did that happened? Another unanswered question.

"You almost got ran over."

"But how is it possible that you of all people would save me. How?"

"Edward, I'm not cold hearted."

"But you were on the other side of the field and that light post ……. There is something not right about this."

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" I heard the ambulance sirens. A paramedic was coming towards us.

"You're going to have to come with us."

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"You could have a concussion." I groaned to myself and stood, I almost lost my balance for a second. Maybe I _did_ need a doctor. My head was throbbing.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Scott, right? I'm fine, I promise. Tell my dad I won't be long, I'll be there soon." She said addressing the paramedic. I guess she would know some of the paramedics. It _is_ a small town and her dad _is_ a doctor.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was now sitting on a hospital bed attempting to stay awake. I heard someone being put onto the next bed. I couldn't see anything because there was a curtain there. A nurse pulled the curtain back and I saw Tyler, and he did not look good.

"Edward I'm so sorry, for almost running you over."

"No harm done, I'm fine."

"Yeah thanks to Bella. She came out of nowhere. It's a good thing for you. Really I am immensely sorry."

"Yeah, but Tyler I'm good, you're the one who doesn't look so great."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to treat his wounds." A nurse said and she closed the curtain.

I saw an incredibly young doctor come in. My confidence level plummeted. He was young…what if he killed? That would be unlikely but it could happen.

"Edward, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, uh….hi."

"Bella said you hit your head pretty hard but it seems like there was no harm done. The X-ray shows nothing unusual. Go home and stay awake for a few more hours."

"I can't go back to school?"

"Everyone's already here in the waiting room. The nurse will come in after I talk to your dad to give your discharge papers."

The door creaked open and Bella came in. "Hi dad."

"See you at home Bell." He said eyeing her. It looked like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. I was pretty good at reading people, he was warning her about something.

"My dad says you're perfectly okay, that's good."

"I think you owe me an explanation. Something happened back there." Just as I finished my sentence a nurse walked in. She told me basically the same thing as the doctor and made me sign some papers.

"You're good to go. Chief is waiting in the lobby for you."

"Thank you." She left and I got out of the bed and put my shoes on. "How about that explanation." I prompted.

"I have nothing to explain to you. You're alive that's all that should matter." The words were meant to be said in a mean sort of way. But it didn't come out that way it was so said so warmly, almost inviting even he eyes warmed.

"Something happened."

"Yes something did, you hit your pretty hard."

"That doesn't explain what happened. The SUV was no where near the fallen light post. We were closer. The SUV didn't knock it down and the bat…I mean what happened to it."

She smiled. "Are really insinuating that I knocked down the light post and broke your bat? Because look at me do I look supernatural to you?" It did sound crazier out loud but then what happened. "The SUV hit the post and slid, it wasn't very sturdy to begin with. And your bat was probably damaged by the SUV as well. Believe it or not that's what happened." I started to shake my head. "I don't think this is how you thank a person."

"Thank you." I said.

"I have to get going. See you later I guess." She muttered and she walked off in the other direction. I'm going to figure this out, because I know for a fact that something's not right.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**So what do you think? I actually have a question** Do you want it to stay in Edward's POV or do you want some in Bella's? **I'm fine with it both ways but I want to know what ya'll think, so share your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – Disclaimer- If you haven't figured it out by know I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer. The characters are not mine I just have fun with my imagination. Sorry for not telling you sooner.**

**SO in this chapter is the attempt to really bring out their personalities. Whether it's a failed attempt or not shall be decided by you. You be the judge.**

**Ps. keep in mind Bella's personality is going to be slightly enhanced due to the fact that she IS a vampire.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV – **I looked down the hall to find Charlie coming my way. He wore a worried expression on his face. I met him halfway down.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing I just hit my head, doctor says I'm fine."

"Do you feel fine?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well let's go home." He started his way down the hall. I wasn't far behind him. When I got to the lobby I could see the doctor wasn't messing around, nearly everyone I had ever met was there and more. I tried to make my way around them I was in no mood to answer question that I didn't even know the answers to.

Fortunately not many people acknowledged me. "Call your mom."

"You told her, you know she's going to flip out." He said nothing. "Okay, I'll call."

We got home and I had a long conversation with my mother. She tried to convince me to go back that it was a bad idea. But I knew that she was having _'fun'_ now. She didn't have to stress about me and her new husband and quite frankly I didn't miss him too much.

After I hung up all distraction were gone. In my mind I kept replaying the accident. Something happened. I know for a fact she was on the other side of the field, I just know it. Then the light post fell. I don't care what anyone says that truck didn't hit the post it fell down some other way and then the bat. That was weird. I need to figure this out. I went downstairs. Charlie hadn't returned to work today, maybe he could tell me about the Cullens.

"Dad?" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question about the Cullens?" I began.

"Edward they're nice people." He said disapprovingly.

"I know but I was just curious about them."

"Well, there's not much to know. They moved down from Alaska two years ago. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of them. People tend to talk badly about them but there is no reason to Dr. Cullen has only done good down at the hospital."

"Yeah, he looks like a good doctor." First impression no, but then I realized he knew what he was talking about.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to know about them?"

"No not really."

"Are you sure I saw you having an intense conversation with one of them. Bella I believe." How did he see us?

"Um…..I was just thanking her for…you know saving my life."

"It looked more than just a thank you. You were arguing with her." He pressed.

Right then I got an idea. "Do you know where they live? You're right maybe it wasn't a proper thank you, I should go to her house –"

He raised his brow. "Mhmm. Not that I approve of you going unannounced but she does deserve a proper thank you."

"So where do they live."

"That's what I was going to tell you I actually don't know. They live in a very secluded area. Besides you shouldn't be driving." Crap, he's right but if he would've told me I probably would've still gone.

"I guess I'll uh see her at school." I muttered and got the phone to call my mom. Like I suspected she was frantic but I got her to more or less calm down.

"Mom calm down I'm perfectly fine." I insisted.

"Edward are you sure, honey you got run over?"

Charlie would be the one to blow this out of proportion. "Mom I didn't get run over I _almost_ got run over, someone got me out of the way."

She sighed. "Okay but be careful Edward, you've been there less than a week and you almost died."

I chuckled. "I hit my head I was pretty far from death." Though when I though it through if it weren't for Bella it would've been more than a hit to the head. I didn't tell her that, I was trying to calm her down not freak her out even more. I told her good-night even though it was 7pm but I needed sleep at the moment.

I slept through dinner all and up until morning. My head throbbed a little and I looked over to the clock where a medicine bottle stood. I guess Charlie got the prescription filled while I slept. I took a pill and washed it down with a glass of water.

The classes never got anymore interesting than expected. The day dragged on to noon and then I had the class I had been waiting for. Biology. When I walked in she hadn't arrived there.

"Edward?" a too-sweet voice called behind me. I turned to find Jessica.

"Jessica." I said as friendly as possible.

"Well you know they just announced girls-choice dance. I was wondering if you could escort me." Crap. There were many reasons for which I had to find a way to avoid this. First she was so full of herself. Second I don't particularly like dancing though I'm not horrid at it. Third because I had something else to worry about at the moment.

That something walked in just as I thought of her. She was more flawless than I remembered her beauty was remarkable.

"Uh….Edward?" Jessica pulled me out of thought.

"I'm going…to be busy that weekend."

"Where?" I didn't really know myself.

"Baseball practice." I sort of blurted out, that would've been a good excuse if there was a team here.

"Really you're on a team."

"I'm joining but I have to be there for the first practice in Port Angeles."

She didn't look convinced. "Uh…Okay."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. Hey you know if Mike has plans."

"Probably not." I guessed. I turned back to my seat to find that I had captured Bella's attention. She quickly looked away.

She was hiding something and I was going to figure it out today, or at least try. Bella continued to ignore me until the class finished and them she hurried out.

I drove home while I plotted. I knew I had captured her attention. That look in her eyes told me. I read people very easily though she was a little harder to read. She tried to hold on to this poker face but I don't think that's her nature she seems so warm and friendly. I got home and decided to Google her. Stupid I know, but hey Google has everything and if I typed in her father's name I might find her address.

When I got home I opened the slim laptop. It powered on and I waited impatiently for it to boot. It was rather fast but not enough for my patience at the moment. I finally got the internet open and I opened Google. What was his name…Carlisle Cullen. I put it into the maps section. I had to admit it was a long shot.

Long shot indeed I got some random places I didn't recognize. I put in the zip. My hand slipped on the touchpad and I accidentally clicked the web button. I hate touchpads!

I decided to take a look couldn't hurt. Again the first two were random places, I scrolled down and something caught my eye. _'Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington'_ I recognized the name of the town and the tribe I read the description and it talked about mythical legends. I had no idea what it had to do with the Carlisle Cullen. I continued reading the description and then the word Cullen appeared in bold. '_The family of 5 considered themselves a real family, the went by the name of the Cullens'._ Then it continued with a... Interesting I decided to take a look and I opened the page.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**What does this mean??? Review and I shall continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 5**

_Last time the family set foot in the lands was two generations ago. The claimed to be safe but the Quileute tribe had their own ideas. They were called the cold ones. Their leader was a blond male went by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He had a mate, and three others in the coven, two sickly beautiful women and one male._

_**Children of the Moon**_

_**Cold Ones**_

Finally I remembered where I had heard Quileute before. That's where Jennifer was from. I continued reading it. I looked down to find links to other things. '_Children of the Moon_' and '_Cold Ones'_. How odd I've never heard anything about this, what kind of town is this?

I decided to click on the first link, the name caught my attention. A page opened and it had a light pencil sketch of a black wolf lunging itself at a dark eyed man. I scrolled down the article and then I saw the name Black. _'Ephraim Black made a treaty with the civilized coven. He was the last Alpha of the pack. The next generation didn't hold the gift of shape shifting due to the lack of presence of the Cold Ones.'_ I went back to back to the home page and clicked on the _'Cold Ones'_ link.

_**Cold Ones**__, other wise known as blood drinkers. _

That did it for me I quickly closed the window.

Okay there were supposed vampires and werewolves 100 years ago here. This is great, who ever wrote this must've had a huge imagination. I went down for dinner but I couldn't take my mind off the article, it seemed so real. But how could it. What bothered me most of all was the mention of the name. Black was the last name of Jennifer and Billy. And Carlisle Cullen was the name of Bella's father.

"Edward?" a gruff voice made me snap out of it.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" he asked worried at my expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I followed him down for dinner.

He didn't look convinced his face told it all, he was worried that there was something else wrong with me, that I didn't like it here. That was the complete opposite at this point. Now all I wanted to know was the rest of those legends but the other part of me was kinda scared at how real they sounded. Too real, almost not fictional at all and the people who were involved in them. "I'm good really."

"You spend too much time here maybe you should find something to do."

"You're right, hey do you know if they have a baseball team in Port Angles I can join?" I might as well make the lie I told Jessica true.

"Yeah I think they do go to the main office off of 14th, by the station."

"Thanks I'll go by tomorrow after school." I finished up the fish on my plate and went over to wash my plate. "So do you like live off fish." I commented, we had had fish 4 times this week and it was Wednesday.

He chuckled. "It's the only edible thing I cook."

"I guess, we should try something else we're probably eating all the fish around town."

"Yeah, you know how to cook?"

I shook my head. "Mom cooked, always, I can use the microwave _not_ the stove." I chuckled along with him.

"We'll figure it out." I went back upstairs and showered.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I walked into English in the morning. "Hey Edward." Jessica greeted me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing Friday night?"

I was worried on how to answer that question. "Uh ….. Nothing, I guess."

She smiled. "Good, it's my birthday and I'm having a party you should come. Everyone will be there."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, please." She whined.

"Sure." I said against by better judgment.

Lunch came all too soon. I stood in line with Tyler and Mike who were babbling on which girl to take to Jessica's party. I tried to ignore them as much as possible I turned to look straight ahead and then I saw who was in front of me. Bella.

Just like other times when I turned she took her eyes off me and looked straight ahead. Her brother Emmett hissed something in her ear, she looked annoyed. She hissed something back and then got out of line. She looked at me briefly as she stalked by. My eyes followed her to her seat.

"Hey Edward maybe you should ask Bella." Mike said mockingly.

"You know she'll say no, she always does." Ben said in the same tone as Mike.

"Nah man don't listen to them, I bet she does say yes. Look at the way she stares at you. She's in to you." Tyler said. Again when I looked over she quickly turned away.

"Yeah I guess."

"20 bucks she says no." Mike bet.

"You're on, I bet she says yes." Tyler said taking a 20 out.

"Come on Edward, let's see who wins." Ben pushed me over to Bella's table.

Worth a try. I walked over to her and she instantly looked up. "Yes?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, was there something you needed?" She looked up and her golden eyes glimmered.

"Actually yes."

"What might that be?" A booming voice asked behind me.

"Emmett." Bella cautioned.

"What do you need?" He continued.

"What's going on?" A chirpy voice asked.

"Alice, please." Bella pleaded. She took her seat while Emmett towered over me.

The last brother joined us now. "Problem?"

"Jasper, Emmett not now. Edward we'll talk later." That was my cue. Worst case scenario I was rejected but they didn't even let me ask. I took my place in line again.

"Ooh, bet that hurt. Especially with the brothers there." Mike said.

"Did she seriously say no?" Tyler said almost in disbelief.

"I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"Her brother didn't let me."

"You've still got biology to get shot down." Mike was enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah." I mumbled. What gets me was the fact that Emmett seemed more worried about what she was doing, it was more than an overprotective brother.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I went into biology and took my seat. Bella joined me minutes later.

"Look Edward I'm sorry about the whole Emmett thing. He's just worried about me, he didn't mean any harm."

"Why's he worried?"

"He's worried that I might be making a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yeah, look I've told you once and I'll tell again I'm not a good person for you."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm not supposed be friends with you. _Listen to me_ it's for your own good." She pleaded but her eyes told another story.

"Give me a chance Bella. Come with me on Friday to Jessica's party. One date that's all I ask."

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I can't. I might be out of town. We're going hiking though it's not definite."

"It's okay."

"I wish I could go."

"Me too."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Before you tell me that this wasn't in the book, I want to say I do know but that this is my version of things and that I'm going to add a couple of things.**

**Ps. I need a favor anybody who wants too and has time please tell me in detail what happened after Edward offers her a ride to Seattle, I know then is the beach but I feel like missing something in between and them what happens after the beach.**

**Help is greatly appreciated because my friend is still holding my Twilight hostage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**- That night I continued to ponder about her, her family. There was something she was hiding that article only fed my urge to know what exactly she was. Charlie and I had pizza for dinner. The bright side was it wasn't fish. When I finished I watched some TV, I read some of _'The Scarlet Letter' _for English and then showered.

I wore only sweats when I entered my room. The wind whistled and sent a shiver up my spine, I closed the window I never remembered opening and put down the blinds.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Friday came all too soon. After school I showered and put on some jeans and a clean shirt. Mike was going to pick Eric, Ben, Tyler and I.

"Dad, I'm going to go out." I informed him.

He looked up from the TV screen. "Where?"

"Jessica is having a party."

"Jessica Stanley?"

I couldn't quite recall her last name but I was sure it was her. "Sure I guess."

"She's a nice girl." I know where this is leading.

"Yeah, I'll be back before midnight." I answered before he had the chance to elaborate.

"Have fun." He turned back to the TV and I heard Mike approach. I took my keys of the counter and left.

I climbed in next to some girl I had seen in school, History maybe. "Edward." Her name was Angela.

"Hey."

We made one more stop to Ben's house and then we went to Jessica's house.

**BPOV-** "Bella you hate parties." Alice whined at me for the millionth time today.

"Alice if you don't want to go you don't have too."

"Emmett's going to be pist."

"Emmett's not my warden. _I'm_ older than _him_." Emmett was off hunting with Rosalie my shallow adoptive sister. Alice was most likely right, she would know. She probably already saw Emmett yelling at me. Carlisle wasn't one to yell but he also wouldn't be pleased.

I actually had no idea why I was going in the first place. I didn't even like Jessica. "All the same he's going to be mad. He's doing it for your own good and for Edward's." She continued.

"He's doing it because he doesn't want him to know."

"Wouldn't that be reason enough? It's dangerous."

"Alice I know that, if I didn't I wouldn't be trying to hard to get rid of him but I can't and I'm done trying. I'm going to let the pieces fall as they may."

She sighed defeated. "Fine, do what you want. I trust you, besides I don't think you'd hurt him but I'm going with you." Something about what she said stuck with me. _'I don't think you'd hurt him,' _was that true? _Am_ I capable of harming Edward? I wish I knew the answer to that.

"Hurry up." I urged her. I know she heard me even though she was already in her room.

"Done!" she chirped. "Ew, Bella let your hair down and wear these." She handed me a pair of silver earrings. "After what 100 years you still have no sense of style."

"And you still treat me like a Barbie doll." We walked down the stairs. I wouldn't have to give Carlisle an explanation, he was at the hospital. Esme was in the library and I frequently went out at night so she wouldn't ask.

"Alice, where are you going?" Though I'd forgotten about Jasper.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Party, Bella got the urge to go."

He raised his brow. "Jessica's party," He stated. "Where Edward is sure to be. Bella?" He shook his head. Jasper was the most recent to join our way of life so I knew despite his objections to us going he wouldn't come with us.

I couldn't lie to him, he knew my true feelings. That's why he wasn't as persistent as Emmett. Emmett watch my every move to see how much I talked to him, when and where I talked to him, even if I glanced at him. Alice and Emmett knew me like I knew myself, that's why they knew what was going on. Jasper knew my feelings when we were around him and nobody left Carlisle and Esme clueless. Emmett shared everything with Rose so just about all our household knew what was going on though I didn't quite know myself.

We took my car. it was the less conspicuous of the bunch. It was a S60R Volvo. Within a few minutes we pulled up at Jessica's house. We stepped out into the moonlight and as soon as people noticed our presence there were gasps of all kinds.

I caught his scent instantly. A blue SUV parked behind my car and he stepped out with a girl, Angela, at his heels.

His reddish-brown hair moved with the cool night air, his green eyes glimmered in the moonlight. I turned to face Alice again but I saw his silhouette approach me.

"Thought you were going to be out of town." He smiled a sweet boyish smile.

"I said it wasn't definite."

"I knew you weren't going to stand me up."

"Who said I came for you?"

"Oh well…. Mike's over there." He pointed to the group of guys unloading the SUV.

I laughed. "He'd be overjoyed wouldn't he?"

"Too bad he's not that lucky, right?"

"Right." He started his way inside. In knew Alice would closely follow behind me. The breeze ruffled his hair again. "You smell nice." I blurted out.

**EPOV- **I smell nice? How odd. To her it seemed to mean more. "Thanks, I guess." It was quite a compliment.

"So baseball practice huh."

"How do you mean?"

"Isn't that the story you've given about 4 girls this week." Yep, I had turned down Jessica, Lily – Ben's sister, Lauren and some random girl I didn't really know.

"How do you know?"

"It's not a big school, news travel especially when it's from the _'hottest guy'_ in school." She teased.

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't."

"Can I come?" she asked, not quite sure. She was hesitant but didn't take it back.

"Come where?" She just said it out of the blue, caught me off guard.

"Baseball practice." Wow, she had caught me in my own lie. I went to the place Charlie told be about and they said I could join but practice wasn't until Monday afternoon. I didn't want to loose my chance.

"How about something else, watching me practice wouldn't be so fun."

She debated with herself. "Okay something else sounds fun."

"Bella!" the same chirpy voice from yesterday sang. "A moment please."

"I'll catch up to you in a few minutes."

"Alright I'm going to go get some punch." I went over to the table and I served myself some in a cup.

"Hey you made it," Naturally it was Jessica.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, so how long you've been here." She asked.

"A few minutes I got here with Mike."

"Yeah I saw him." I finished up the punch, it had a weird yet good taste to it.

"Hey come on let's dance, I love this song." She pulled me with her and against my better judgment I went with her. It was 'Low' by Flo Rida I didn't mind the song too much but it wasn't my style.

When we finally got to the dance I felt more than one girl dancing on me. I definitely regret letting her drag me over here. After a couple more songs I finally got free and left the dance floor. I had a couple more cups of punch. It was actually not that bad once you've had a few cups or more.

**BPOV- **After Alice finished warning me I made her help me find Edward but he was no where to be seen. Half an hour later in still hadn't found him. I wasn't even done talking to him. I could smell him but then it got mixed in with other smells.

"Alice did you find him?" I asked as she came up to me.

She was hesitant. "There." She pointed at a half drunk guy. A little more than half drunk.

I went up to him. She stumbled forward, definitely drunk. "Edward, are you okay?" He almost fell on to me. I held him up. "How many beers did you have?"

"None." He slurred. I took the cup out of his hand and gave it to Alice.

"Of course not, come on let's get you home."

"It's spiked with hard liquor." Alice explained.

"Let me see." I took the cup from her and sniffed it. It _was_ spiked.

"Edward you don't look so good, I'm going to take you home." He swayed again and I held him up. "Alice keep him standing, I'm going to go take care of something real quick."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think it'd be wise if we let them think the chief's son is missing, I'm going to tell one of the guys I'm taking him home. I'll meet you at the car." She was done arguing with me. It looks like I had finally gotten through to her.

I looked for a minute and then I saw Ben. "Ben?"

He turned around startled. "Y..yeah." he stuttered

"I'm going to give Edward a ride home."

Edward wasn't the only drunk guy here I saw Mike stumble over. "Hi Bella." He swayed and almost fell but managed to get a hold of himself.

"Ben you might want to take care of him before he hurts himself."

"Sure, I uh …see you around."

"Sure, good-bye." I walked through the crowd and to my car. Alice was waiting beside it. I opened the passenger door. This is great! I'm not going to save myself from a long talk when I get home.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Leave your LoVe.**

**-toodles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV –** Edward laid in the backseat mumbling his apologies.

"I don't like what I see. It's dangerous." Alice said.

"What do you see?"

"I see you spending the night, Bella." She almost accused.

I smiled to myself. "Mhmm."

"Bella are you sure about you're doing, because once he knows he'll know forever, you can't take that back. I see the way you look into his eyes you ….love him. It's weird to see you like that, you're almost giddy." She began to speak in a low voice.

"I never said I loved him."

"You might as well have, we all know. Don't misinterpret us we want you happy but we worry about you. You're Esme's golden girl. She wants you happy at all costs but ….."

"But what?" I asked.

"What if it turns out badly, you have a conscious. Probably bigger than any of ours. If something happens, will you be able to pull through? You've never tasted human blood, you've had the restraint but what I see is not restraint, you're tempting yourself."

"That won't happen."

"Don't tell _me,_ I know, reassure them. Emmett in particular. Esme, Carlisle and I trust your judgment but you're his 'little sister' he really cares."

"I know." So was this it? Had I made my decision to try it?

The rest of the short ride was silent. We pulled up to his house. "Go home Alice, I'll catch up, so we can leave before Emmett comes home." It was a plan that had it's flaws. I wanted to go hunting with Alice before Emmett came home but he was coming home in three hours. I just needed time before I spoke to anyone.

"Okay." She smiled. "Good luck."

"Don't tell anyone what happened." She nodded and I tossed her the keys. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"My dad can't see me drunk ….. he's a cop." He slurred.

"I know. Come on." I took his warm hands and pulled him up then helped him out of the car. He stumbled forward disoriented. I put his arm around my neck and walked him to the front porch.

Alice waved me good-bye and she left.

"Okay, here hold on." I motioned to the porch column. I bent down and took the key from under the door mat and opened the door as quietly as possible. Once it was open I went back to Edward who was holding that column for dear life. "You don't drink do you?" I pulled him back into my grasp and walked him in. I silently closed the door and walked him upstairs.

"How do you know where my room is?" He's drunk not stupid.

"It's not a big house." Even less when it's not the first time you've been in.

"Edward?!" his father called.

"Don't slur it." I whispered.

"Yeah it's me." He said as composed as the alcohol allowed. I stopped, holding him up in mid step to make sure Charlie was back to sleep. Once I heard his breathing slow I continued up the stairs again.

His door creaked as I opened it. I helped him to his bed where he instantly fell back. I took off his shoes and covered him with his blanket.

"Bella I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"It's okay you didn't know." He quickly drifted off to a peaceful dream. I don't know how long I stayed there watching him. He looked so serene sleeping. My phone vibrated in my pocket I ignored it for a while but the caller was persistent and kept calling back.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?" It was Carlisle.

"I'll be home later."

"You're with Edward aren't you?" he accused.

"….Yes, I am."

"We need to talk. All of us. Come home we'll be waiting."

I sighed in defeat. I won't defy Carlisle in any way. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I stole one last look at his beautiful face and then I left.

**EPOV – **When I finally regained consciousness my head felt like I had just been hit a thousand times with a bat. I tried to remember what happened last night.

I remember getting something to drink and then dancing. Everything after that was kinda of a blur. I don't remember drinking at all. _'It's spiked with hard liquor.' _I remember someone saying, probably Bella's sister. I remember being walked to a car and then suddenly I was being walked up the stairs by …. Bella. I couldn't think anymore it made my head throb.

I took a hot shower and got dressed. Even after I brushed my teeth I had a bitter taste in my mouth. The house was silent, I looked up at the clock, and it read 12:30. Downstairs I found a note by the phone.

_Edward,_

_I went up to La Push to fish with Billy. Meet us at his house for dinner tonight._

I decided to stay home at catch up on some TV. Some movie was on. The Covenant. It wasn't bad after it was over it made a peanut butter sandwich and went upstairs. I turned on my computer and downloaded itunes. I had time to kill before I went over to La Push so I imported most of my CDs, next thing I knew it was 5:30. I closed the laptop and grabbed my keys and the directions Charlie left me.

It wasn't hard to find. I was greeted at the door by Jennifer. "Hey, you made it!" she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Charlie left me a note this morning."

"Come in, you're early they're not back yet." She walked into their small kitchen. "Food's almost done. I promise it's not fish." I couldn't help but laughing. "Charlie said you were sick of it."

"It's not so good after you have it everyday."

"I'm sure it's not." She quickly turned back and turned off the stove. "So you don't remember coming here?"

"Not really."

"Do you remember my brothers I think you're the same ages."

I got an epiphany. I faintly remember two twin boys. "The twins right?"

"Yeah, Reed and Riley."

"Where are they?"

"Reed went off to college and Riley is in Hawaii he got married."

"Really?"

"They didn't like the reservation too much. My dad's still mad at them, he worries more than anything. Something happened during high school and they were distant and finally they just left." The legends! She's Quileute and a Black she ought to know better than anyone. "I don't how long they'll be but you wanna go to the beach some of the guys are having a bon fire. You wanna go while we wait."

"Sure let's go."

She turned off all the lights and took a key. "We can walk its not far off. It's at the end of that trail."

When we got to the beach I saw a lot of people. Then I recognized some from school.

"Where's the girlfriend, Edward?" I heard someone call, it was …. Eric. I stared at him blankly. "Don't be stupid I saw you leave with Isabella Cullen last night, wasted I might add. So you didn't bring her today?"

"Cullens aren't allowed on these lands." I brusque voice said. It was a older guy from the reservation.

That was pretty direct and blunt. I wonder what he meant by that. I'm guessing Jenny saw the look on my face.

"Come on." She walked past them and towards the shore. I didn't wish to stand their and listen to them talk so I followed her. She had answers to my questions and she didn't seem that hard to break. She was a sweet girl I don't think she'd deny me the favor. Besides I'm not that bad looking that could in my favor.

"Who was that guy?"

"That's Sam Uley. He's …. There's nothing real special about him he's just another guy around here."

"Why did he say the Cullens weren't allowed on here?"

"I don't know that that's completely true but it could be they never set foot on here. Our legends state that they're not allowed here." She explained as she walked along the shore.

"What are these legends." I asked.

She smiled. "I'm not allowed to say."

"I won't say anything, please" I put on my greatest smile.

"Fine I don't know them well but supposedly we descended from the wolf. Like a werewolf. We hold magic in our blood, the guys do. They're the special ones, whatever that means. They're meant to protect the reservation from their one enemy. Don't take this seriously okay, it's a legend and a belief I highly doubt it's true."

"No go ahead." This was sounding like the article I was reading which for some reason didn't draw me away from Bella, it made interested.

"They called them the Cold Ones, blood drinkers. I know what you're thinking, vampires and werewolves." She laughed. "Anyway the story tells that my great grandfather and Sam's grandfather etcetera, etcetera. So my great grand father Ephraim Black made a treaty with the family. They agreed because they were outnumbered that family could take them out easily but they didn't. The said they were different that they fed off animals instead of humans. They insisted that they meant no harm to our people. So he had no choice but to at least attempt to trust them because otherwise they would all die. They kept there word and didn't hunt on our lands or even set foot on it. But the treaty is supposedly still in play and it cannot be broken."

"So The Cullens now are like descendents from the original family."

"No they're believed to be the _same_ family, they don't age, they're immortal. The only difference is that the family grew. But they remain the same, golden eyes, skin as cold as ice, impeccable beauty all that good stuff." She explained. We had stopped and sat on some rocks along the shore. "Remember it's a myth, my father is all into the superstition crap."

"That was something else, it seemed so real."

"Yeah I've heard them all my life they're not that interesting anymore. Well we should get back I'll bet there home now."

"Yeah, yeah." I was still caught up in the story. It made so much sense. Knowing this about Bella didn't bother me as much as it should. I mean a vampire that's ….different, it really should bother me. But I've never been so drawled to someone that way before.

I was getting way ahead of myself it had a chance of not being true, she could be something else. Human would be good but I doubt that she could be human, she was something else entirely.

**BPOV- **"You've had time to think." Carlisle greeted me as I came through the door. I had convinced him to let me go hunting so I could get my thoughts together and then we could talk. I went with Alice and just drove her over a cliff because I wouldn't stop talking about Edward, I had fessed up to her that I cared for him a great deal. "Bella." Carlisle pressed.

"What am I suppose to say?" I finally asked.

"Did you tell him?" Rosalie demanded.

"Of course not."

"But you will." She retorted. I couldn't deny the possibility.

"What's going on between you two?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Nothing I mean …… I just can't stay away. I can't, I try so hard to push him away but you know being mean like that isn't my nature. He sees right through me."

"What are you going to do? Because Bella you have to understand this involves all of us, it's our secret too." He spoke softly trying to get me to understand.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I say stay away and don't tell him a word." Rose was the first to answer, she didn't hesitate.

"I say no, Bella. For your own good." Emmett was next. He spoke not quite as bluntly as Rose.

Jasper was next to state his opinion. "No, it's not safe."

Esme came up to me. "Whatever you have to do to stay."

"I trust your judgment as I've said before. If you think it's the right thing to do then do it." Alice has always sided to with me, I was happy this wasn't the exception.

Carlisle came closer to me. "I trust you as well Bella, you know what you're doing."

"I won't stay away and I won't touch a hair on his head." The last part I added more for me than them. To reassure myself that I wouldn't hurt him

"That's not fair, Bella. You're exposing us all!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Think this through. Is he really worth it?" Emmett walked up and put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

I wasn't an angry or mean person but I had my moments. "Emmett you don't understand, I can't stay away from him, don't you think I've tried time and time again? I …. I"

"Love him." It was a statement not a questioned. Jasper looked up at me. He would know.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Hey you guys how was it, did you like it? I hope so if you have any ideas do share.**

**Review, I know you're reading it right now, so just leave something a word a sentence a paragraph, ANYTHING, even if it's to say I hate it! I can take hard criticism :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – So here the next chapter, everyone gave me great ideas. –kisses to all who responded- **

**Enjoy!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV –** "You can't be serious." Rosalie said in disbelief. I had yet to say a word.

"Do you?" Esme asked. "Do you love him?" she asked again. I didn't look at anyone.

Alice stepped up. "Oh come on give her a break like any of you haven't noticed. Look at her, her eyes all but glitter when she looks at him, when she thinks of him. She's happier than she's ever been. All of you who deny her happiness are selfish. Put yourselves in her place."

"I have to go." I mumbled at took off into the forest that lead to the river behind our house.

**EPOV – **I had spent the remains of my weekend debating whether to confront Bella or just leave it alone. I had come to one conclusion. It was that no matter what she was, she drawled me in like no one else ever had and I wasn't going to loose my chance with her.

The next morning the weather threw me off a little. I was actually sunny and somewhat warm. The best thing was no rain. For once I didn't have to take a jacket with me. Everyone seemed to enjoy the weather, when I got to school it seemed a little more upbeat. I parked in my usual place but as I walked by the other cars I noticed one was missing. The silver Volvo wasn't here, which meant to my luck _they_ weren't here. And I didn't think they were going to get here later because I was already running late.

They definitely weren't here. I didn't see them at lunch and Bella wasn't in Biology. My urge to talk to her almost consumed me. I didn't pay any attention to anything or anyone. I was succeeding at that until I got to Gym where we were still playing soccer. I hadn't gotten any better from the day I started.

I didn't get the sport, I mean running after a ball for 90 minutes. I don't see the fun in that. Besides I hit the ground far too many times. Every time I wanted to kick the ball I feel on my ass. By the time class was over my gym close were soaked in mud.

"I don't think soccer is your sport?" Tyler said laughing.

"Probably not."

"So what happened at the party, you disappeared? Heard you had a little too much too drink."

"Unfortunately no one cared to tell me the drinks were spiked."

"You didn't know? They're always spiked." He laughed harder.

I looked up at the clock and realized I had something to do today. "Crap, I have practice. I'm going to be late."

"Practice for what?"

"Baseball. In Port Angeles."

"We're catching a movie there at eight, Pineapple Express. You should catch up."

"I don't know, maybe." I wasn't actually listening to the question. I was still asking myself why they didn't come to school today.

"Okay. See you there." I went back to my truck and drove straight to Port Angeles. It wasn't hard to find the practice field it was very noticeable. I took out the new bat I had bought and went over to where a group of guys stood.

"Edward, right?" To my surprise it was a female coach, and really young.

"Yeah."

"Glad to have you, this is the assistant coach: Brian. And I'm Coach Perry. Let's get started with the drills, then we'll see how good your bating is. _(PS. I know nothing of Baseball)_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

We finally got up to the bating part. I had to say this was a lot more fun that sitting at home doing absolutely nothing. After we'd bated a few balls and done more drills she called us together.

"Good job, looks like we're getting there. Next game is on Thursday night. Edward you did well for your first day, you'll be in the infield catcher."

"Thanks coach."

"See you tomorrow." It seemed like she was talking to only me, it was awkward. I took my stuff and was about to leave but she stopped me.

"Your uniform can be picked up at this address. I think they're still open." She gave me a slip of paper. "And if you ever need anything my number is right there." She smiled and left. This is just great.

I took a shower in the locker room and put on my regular clothes again.

"Hey you." It was a knee jerk reaction, I just instantly turned around. "Yeah, what did the coach tell you?" he asked. He was the pitcher, I think.

"Nothing, just where to pick up the uniform and to call her if I had questions."

"She gave you her number?"

"Yeah. Was there something else you needed?"

"Just to confirm that."

"Doesn't she do that to everyone?"

"If that were true we'd have the biggest baseball team in the US. She never gives anyone her number or talks to them like that." This is going to be fun.

"Well I'll see you later, I guess."

"Sure."

I walked off to the parking lot it was about seven pm and the movie they were watching didn't start until eight. I walked around the shops looking for nothing in particular.

"Edward!" I turned to the sound of squeaky voice that belonged to none other than Jessica she with Angela. I didn't mind Angela too much she more subtle and less loud and annoying, definitely not as obnoxious as Lauren or Jessica.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Jessica answered. "We're looking for dresses for this Friday. You?"

"I just got out from practice."

"You're going to the movies with us right?"

"Tyler told me, I'll catch up I'm going to go to the music store."

"Alright see you later then." Angela said. I love this girl, she doesn't linger. If she'd a let her Jessica would've stayed forever.

I walked in to the shop. I was looking through some of the CDs and then a poster caught my eye. "Hey do you have that CD?" I asked the salesman.

"No, we're sold out but there's a store on East 8. They should have it."

"Thanks." I still had about 15 minutes. I could probably go in a go out real quick.

When got there, there was no parking close to the store. I had to park a block away. Just as I was about to head towards the store I felt someone grab me from behind. I was pushed into the side wall of the store. It was away from traffic so I had no hope of someone seeing me.

"Keys." He commanded. I took a swing at him and he instantly let me go but not before getting in a hit of his own. He busted my lip I could taste the blood. I took off in the direction with the most people. I could feel him running behind me. What am I going to do? All I could think of is keep running.

As I ran through the shops I was so concentrated on continuing ahead that when someone pulled me over I just about lost it. "Calm down." The sweet voice commanded. Bella.

She just about shoved me into the nearest store. The aroma of coffee filled the air. It was a coffee shop. The same question kept re-playing in my head. _'What was she doing here?'_ She pulled me to a table far from the glass window. Seconds later the guy that was chasing me ran by he slowed as he passed the coffee shop. He looked in. At that moment she reacted, she pushed me into a chair.

I stayed still in shock. What the hell just happened? "Edward what the hell are you doing here?" she asked outraged. I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"I was buying something."

"At this time, in this specific part of town. Edward he could've killed you." She abruptly turned to go to the front counter. She grabbed a napkin. She handed it to me. "You're bleeding." She took a seat on the opposite side of the table, she seemed uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. If this is such a bad part of town what are you doing here?"

"You should've listened to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not good for you, I shouldn't be here. But I think it's too late."

"Too late for what? Am I supposed to get what you're saying, because I really don't?"

"It's okay. So…what do you think of me?" she asked.

"I have my theories."

"Really, what are they?"

"How about you tell what you're doing here." I'd been running through some scenarios, but none made sense. They weren't a logical reason.

"One theory, then I'll tell you."

"Bionic woman."

She laughed. "That's original. Come on something that you came up with."

"I didn't come up with my theory alone, I had some help." I confessed.

"Really? Who?"

If I told her what I thought, how would she react? "Tell me why you're here and how you found me."

"I'm going to be frank you appeal to me in many ways. When I told you I liked your smell I wasn't kidding, you smell like ….. honey."

"Honey?"

"Warm honey, it's so sweet."

That caught me a little off guard. "Thanks I guess." I waited.

"I went out with my sister on Saturday after I left your house I came back the next day. Today I … needed to see you and I heard you were in Port Angeles."

"How did you hear?"

"My sister told me." She didn't even give me a chance to question how her sister knew. "So I came and I wanted to see what you were up to. I watched your practice and then after the music store I kinda lost you. I found you later about to get robbed and killed."

"How were you following me?"

She hesitated a bit. "I told you, you have a sweet scent. How about that theory?"

"Maybe here isn't the best place." I was running out of ways to pull this out.

"You're right. Want to take a drive."

"Sure." I got up and followed her to her car. It was parked right in front of the coffee shop. I got in the passenger seat.

"Okay." She waited. "Who helped you come up with this theory?"

"A girl in the La Push reservation, she's a family friend. I kinda got her to tell me some of her tribal legends."

"Hmm." Was all she said?

"She told me about your family and hers."

"What did she say?"

"Well I already had the intention of asking her to tell me the stories because a few days ago I ……. Googled you."

"You googled me?" She was on the verge of showing me a full blown smile.

"I Googled your dad and some website came up. It had legends about the Quileutes. It all came together when she told me everything. She mentioned that you were believed to be……you know I don't really care if it's true." It was true that and I really couldn't bring myself to accuse her of being a vampire, if it sounded crazy in my head to think of how it sounds out loud.

"Wait, repeat what you just said." I'm sure she didn't miss I said.

"It doesn't matter."

"You don't care that … I'm not human."

I shrugged. "No."

"That's crazy, no person in their right would say that. 'It doesn't matter.' You're insane." Her reaction shocked me. I was speechless. "Edward really."

"Do you want me to lie, because if you do then I will?"

"No it's just why wouldn't you care, I mean I drink blood. Wouldn't that repulse you? Do you even care about my diet?"

"Jenny said something about it."

"What did she say?"

"She said you hunt animals it makes you not dangerous."

"She said we aren't dangerous." She said in a more serious tone.

"You're not supposed to be, but that you still weren't allowed on their lands."

"They're right to not trust us." Suddenly there was a long silence. "It's hard to process this so I'm going to ask again. This doesn't bother you? Because it should. I'm not a good person for you to be around."

"I finally get what you're saying."

"Yet you it doesn't seem to have an effect on you."

**BPOV-** "I don't want to stay away from you. I want to know more about you."

"More than you already know?" I asked doubtfully. I was still bothered by the fact that _'it doesn't matter'_. He was definitely one of a kind.

"Sure." He was taking this so lightly.

My mind hadn't made up its plan yet. I was confused on whether to stay and be a selfish person or to go and leave him be. The fact that he'd made up his mind already wasn't making this any easier. But I would be a horrible person if it meant being with him, at least until I can make up my mind. "Okay how about this Saturday we go somewhere?"

He looked too happy about it, way too happy for my liking. "Where?"

"You're not actually having practice are you?"

"Saturday morning. Crap the uniform! I forgot until just now, I have to come back tomorrow."

"I'll come, if you want. Our family loves baseball. Then we can ….."

"Talk." He offered.

"Sure, talk." My phone vibrated in my pocket. I rejected the call and looked at the time. "Hey it's late, you should go home."

I stopped the car right in front of where he was parked. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?" he asked as he got out.

"No, but I'll see you Wednesday."

He looked like he wanted to know why but he didn't ask, we we're in the middle of traffic. Plus even if it wasn't sunny the family was bound to be well informed of what I did today.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**What did ya think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. If I messed up somewhere just tell me and hope you keep reading.**

**Ps. If there's anything specific you want me to include just say it, I love ideas.**

**-toodles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 9**

Wednesday was tolerable but I kept thinking of Bella. I wonder why she wasn't here. All throughout the day I got the same question. _'What happened to you?' _A busted lip wasn't easy to hide, I made up a lame excuse. Someone threw a baseball and I didn't catch it. It was at some point believable, sort of.

The day came to an end and I went home. The house was alone and silent, Charlie had not come home from work yet and I wasn't looking forward to explaining my lip to him. I came home late and he hadn't seen me, if I told him what happened he would insist on filing a report. I didn't really think that was necessary.

I went up to my room and attempted to finish Scarlet Letter. I was only half way through and it wasn't terribly exiting. I put it down and went for a walk, I grabbed my ipod and walked out the door and headed towards the woods, I figured there was a trail.

I wasn't sure how far I made it, until I heard someone calling me. "Edward?" I heard it through my head phones. I instantly turned to the sound of my name. I looked around but I saw no one, I could swear it was the familiar sweet voice I heard.

"Over here." The voice called it sounded unsure, I followed it regardless.

She appeared under the shade of a tree. "Hello." I greeted her.

She smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly a bit more serious.

"Walking. Why?"

"You shouldn't go into the forest alone." She began to walk with me, she stayed under the shade.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the worst thing out there, sometimes there are more dangerous things." She explained. I left it alone for the time being.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"You're asking me to ask me questions?" I nodded, her smile reappeared. "Sure."

"You're here why didn't you go to school?" She eyed the sun. "Does it burn?" I asked curiously.

To my surprise she laughed. "No, let's just say I'm a little less inconspicuous."

"How do you mean?"

"I'll show sometime."

"Can't you show me now?" I insisted.

"There are people around."

"So…what's interesting about you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I want to know about you, I'm just not exactly sure what to ask." I confessed.

"Well, what do you want know, I'll tell you. There's nothing worth hiding now."

"Where do you really go when you say you go hiking?"

"Isn't that obvious? I go hunting with my family."

"How did your sister know where I was last night?"

She hesitated. "She….can see the future. Some of us have talents."

"Do you have one?"

"I'm not sure you can call it a talent. My mind is protected and some talents don't work on me, I can make someone else the same way, protect their mind." She shrugged. "It's nothing real special, only when we fight, which isn't often anyway. I was very private, shall we say, as a human, we bring those talents when we change."

"Any one else talented or 'special'?"

"You know Alice can see the future. Jasper can manipulate your feelings. Everyone else isn't special in that sense but everyone brings something with them when they change. Carlisle brought compassion, Esme, my mother, the ability to love passionately, Emmett strength." That was not a surprise at all. "Rosalie brought her vanity and stubbornness."

"You have an impressive family."

"I guess."

I had millions of questions in my head. I decided to start simple. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She answered all too quickly.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"A while."

"How many years?" I insisted. She made a U-turn and started to walk the other way.

"I'll tell you later, it's late. I have to go home."

"One more question." She waited. "Do you actually sleep?"

She smiled. "No."

"Really?"

"Really." She confirmed. We were now in front of my house, the cruiser was parked in the driveway.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No I'm good. See you at school tomorrow." As I walked across the street to my house she walked off towards the woods. Just one more question for tomorrow.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Last night had not been too pleasant. I had to explain the lip to my dad, he took my lie, and sometimes I think he'd rather have that than the truth.

The only thing that got me through my classes was thinking that I would see her at lunch. I kept myself thinking, just a little bit more.

While I stood in line I saw her come in accompanied by her brothers and sisters. She looked my way but turned back. Her brother, the blonde one sat down with her at her table. The other three came my way to get in line.

"Close your mouth, you're slobbering." Mike said laughing. He and Jessica were two of the most unbearable people in this school. Lauren was another example, she seemed so into herself, she was the type of girl that looked for her reflection everywhere she went. Jessica was more or less the same. Mike was the typical jock-type with an unbelievably large ego. Ben was mellow and so was Tyler, for the most part. Eric was….not explainable. He was crazy smart but had the personality that didn't match.

I stood in line ignoring Mike's remarks. Then I decided to take a chance. I walked out of line and to her table, where her brother sat with her. He was oddly intimidating must be the fact that I knew he could take me, but honestly I doubt he would do it here.

"Bella, how are you?" Her brother glared up at me. "Would you like to sit with me?" She could see I wasn't taking no for an answer. She seemed like she didn't want me there.

"Sure." She quickly got up.

She followed me to an empty table. "What was that?" I asked.

"It was nothing. My brother is the newest to try our way of life. It's a bit harder for him to be around humans. Plus they're not all on board with this." She explained.

"Oh I get it. Sorry."

"You didn't know."

"So does everyone hate me?"

"They don't hate you. They don't understand. They're all decent. Emmett is usually very happy and upbeat. Rosalie is that way naturally, it's not really her fault. This is really hard for Jasper period. Alice is just the way you see her, she's actually happy for me. Don't put this against them, they worry that's all."

"Do they know I know?"

"We don't hide things from each other. It would be rather difficult and we have no need to." The bell rang. "Sorry I kept you from lunch, you must be hungry." We got up and started to walk to class.

"It's okay how about you come with me to eat."

"I don't –"

"I know, just come with me. I'll take you home after." I offered. She agreed

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After biology I went to gym. We had finally moved on from soccer to football. At least I wasn't humiliating myself anymore which was a plus all on its own. I went to her last period, history. She walked out just as I got to the classroom.

She smiled when she saw me and we walked out to the parking lot together.

"Can you give me a minute? I'm going to take the keys to my sister." I watched her walk to the familiar silver Volvo. Her brothers and sister waited for her. When they saw where she was coming from they scowled. She handed the keys to Alice and her books to Emmett. Rosalie muttered something I couldn't quite catch and she turned to came back to me. It must've been something that upset her, because her face changed. She looked conflicted, like she was unsure of what she was doing.

I opened the door for her to get in and then I got in. Before I turned it on I turned to her. "Something wrong?" She remained silent. She didn't want to tell me. "Please." I pressed.

"Edward I shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be with me."

"Well that's my choice isn't it?"

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get attached to you this way. It's not right. You're putting your life at stake every second you're with me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe you don't really get it. When I first got your sweet aroma I wanted to…"

"Kill me." I finished for her.

"You take it so lightly, like it's not a threat at all. Edward I don't think you get how dangerous we really are. We could kill anyone in seconds."

"I don't think you'd kill me." I said for her sake because I wasn't actually completely sure at this point. She _could_ kill me, I'm sure she has the power to do it. But when I look in her eyes it tells me something else. That maybe she's not capable of it. Her eyes are so warm and inviting. It's hard to believe she's ever killed anything.

"Why are you so sure of that? You know there's a chance I could."

"But _would_ you?"

"You can't know that."

"But what if I do? Bella you tell me everything even when you don't want to. I can almost know your every thought by looking at you though I can't be exactly sure. And I don't think you would, stop torturing yourself with something you'd never let happen."

"I think you have too much faith in me, and that's something I don't deserve."

"I don't think likewise."

"Am I ever going to agree with you on something?"

I smiled. "Not likely."

"Thought so." Her warm smile returned to its place. "So where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. How about we go pick up my uniform?"

"Okay, sounds fun."

As we drove to Port Angeles I asked her more questions about her family. It honestly interested me. She told me they've lived in many places.

"So what about you? What are you doing here, it doesn't seem like you like it very much?"

"My mother got remarried to a guy named Brian."

"You don't like him."

"We don't like each other, it's mutual. I decided to do us all a favor and come here. My mom didn't like the fact that we didn't get along, she tried. He tried to make her happy, it wasn't working. Plus they were rarely home, he plays minor league baseball."

"That was a nice thing for you to do."

"I guess, I did it for my mom mostly. That and I haven't spent a lot of time with Charlie. What about you and your parents?"

"What do you mean? My parents lead the life they enjoy together."

"Your real parents."

She shrugged. "I don't remember them much. Human memories fade with time."

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago. Then in 1918 during the Spanish influenza, my parents died. I caught the disease also but they both died before me. Carlisle was a doctor there and he changed me. I was the first to join him he later found Esme. Then Rosalie. She saved Emmett from a bear. They got together. Carlisle always looked for someone for me to be what Esme was to him. They worried I was lacking something in my life. Even more when Alice and Jasper joined us. I was the odd one out."

"You seem especially close to Emmett and Alice." I commented.

"Its not that I'm not close to Rose and Jasper, it's just that Rose has a certain personality we don't fit too well. And Jasper tends to keep a little more to himself. Alice is really sweet and playful. Emmett and I kinda just clicked when he joined us. He's laid back and fun. I know it may seem hard to believe but they have the best intentions."

"I'm sure they do."

"Isn't this it?" She said pointing at a sports store.

"Yeah I think." I parked the car and then went around to open her door. We walked inside and to the front desk. A man greeted us.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick up a baseball uniform." I gave him the slip of paper.

"You play for my daughter."

"I guess."

"Alana come out here." He called then went to the back room.

"Edward!" I looked up to find Coach Perry.

"Hi, you work here?"

"Yeah my dad owns it. He actually owns the team too. I took over this season, it was a compromise that if I went to Michigan State for one year then I could transfer to Washington State and coach the team."

"Wow that's great."

"Yeah, oh hi who are you his sister?" She sounded a little too hopeful.

"Coach P –"

"Alana." She corrected.

"Alana this is Bella my…" I wasn't sure what she was.

"Friend." She said for me.

"Bella this is my baseball coach."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too." There was a too long silence.

"The uniform." I reminded her.

"Yes of course. Hold on." She went to the back room. The door jingled and someone came in. Bella seemed to know who it was I turned back to see for myself.

"Jenny."

"Edward hi."

"Billy, how are you?" I greeted him but he didn't seem to be looking at me, he looked past me and to Bella.

"Good." He responded flatly.

"Oh Jenny this is Bella."

She smiled. It looked a bit forced and uncomfortable. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"I came to get my baseball uniform. You?"

"To buy a fishing pole for my dad."

"Here it is." Alana came back with a bag. "I'll see you Saturday."

I had way too many people around me. Bella, Jennifer, Alana and Billy who seemed to have a problem with Bella. I never blushed, ever but I couldn't help it. Maybe I had to much of an ego and thought everyone liked me. Either way it was awkward having all three girls there.

"Yeah thanks. I'll see you later Jenny."

"Say hi to Charlie for me." Billy said still using the serious tone.

"Yeah I will." I walked outside and to the truck.

"I've never seen a guy blush so hard in my life, and that's a long time." Bella teased.

"Me blush, when?" I lied. She simply laughed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**I LoVe to hear what ya'll have to say. Suggestions, criticism all welcome!**

**-toodles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV – **The next couple days went by like a breeze. I continued to sit with Bella though her family didn't seem anymore convinced then they did before. Every time I dropped her off I never took her home, she never let me.

"Let me take you to your house." I insisted.

"Edward you won't be able to find your way back, its fine I can get there faster if I run."

"How?"

"I just can, I will show you one day."

"When?" I asked. For the past week she had been giving me the same excuse.

"Saturday." I stopped in front of the usual street.

"Let me pick you up in the morning." I said as she got out.

She had an internal fight with herself. "Okay, I'll meet you here at seven thirty." She smiled and closed the door behind her. I saw her walk into the thick forest. She turned around to wave just before she took off into the trees. I drove back home to find the cruiser parked in its place. That was odd it was only four he usually gets off at six. I walked in and heard voices in the kitchen.

I hung up my keys on the hook and threw my jacket on the couch. The dim light was on and across from my dad was none other than Alana – I mean Coach Perry. They looked up when I entered the kitchen.

"Edward just in time." Charlie motioned for me to sit down. I pulled out the chair and angled it to see her.

"What's going on?" I asked warily.

"No worries it's nothing." She assured me. "I was just in the neighborhood and remembered that your father needed to sign registration papers. And to come by and congratulate him, you're a wonderful player."

"You should've told me your coach was so good looking." Charlie said. She smiled at me specifically. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Well I also came by to offer you a spot in the varsity team that plays state then nationals." _(Again don't eat me alive I know absolutely nothing about baseball or their tournaments this is pure imagination.)_

"Oh…"

"Half the current team is on the varsity level. The others play only locally. The pitcher, Oscar is on Varsity and so is third base. You'll know when you see them play. I think you can do it."

"Sure you can." Charlie joined in.

"It gives you a better chance to get an athletic scholarship next year."

"_Chief Swan please report to the trail south of Forks off one-oh-one. Do you read?" _Charlie's radio went off.

"That's me. I'll see you tonight. Think about her offer, Edward." He excused himself and then we were alone.

"So what do you say?" She paused to yawn. "Do you mind if we go get some coffee? I have a night class and I'm sure they prefer I was awake. We can finish this there. I know a place in Port Angeles." She offered.

"Uh…Sure, why not."

**BPOV **– "Alice do not mess around with me! What did you see?" She had a vision and for the past 10 minutes she has refused to tell me what it was. I know it was about me because she told Jasper and I my name was mentioned. "Jasper?" He shook his head.

"So what? I'm going to stand here while you have visions about me and refuse to tell me what they are. Come on Alice, you can't hide it for ever." I started to sound whiny, even after one hundred years I couldn't get rid of that.

"Fine but you may not like what you hear."

"_What_?" I insisted.

"It's Edward."

"What about him?" I demanded.

"Jeez get a grip, Bella." Emmett said coming in the back door with Rose not far behind him. "It's not like you can't survive without him." The humor was fully recognizable.

I scowled. "Funny, Emmett. Really funny." Maybe I was mad because that was in part true. "Alice" I pressed.

"I see him in a coffee shop."

"So what?" Emmett and I said in unison.

"He's not alone. He's with a girl and no it's not Bella."

"Who is it?" I asked with a hint of resentment towards whoever it was. This feeling seemed unreasonable. I've known him for no more that 2 weeks max. Yet I didn't want him in a coffee shop with another girl that's not me.

"You might know her. She's a girl around her early 20's chocolate brown hair, green eyes and I think she might be Native American." It ringed a bell. "Talking to him about baseball I think, it wasn't exactly clear." Of course how could I forget his coach, Alana, way too young to be a Coach in my opinion. Well that and the fact that she was so hopeful that I was his sister. She seemed a little too bouncy around him, almost giddy. I didn't like it.

"Got some competition, Bells." Emmett teased.

"Hilarious, Emmett. Really where does it come from?"

"It's natural."

"Clearly." The rest of the night I made her keep watch but nothing else happened, or so she said. I sat alone in the living room with my knees up to my chin. I stared out the glass wall and up to the dark blue sky.

"You really like him?" A soft voice said. It had to be Esme.

I shrugged. "I guess, I mean I don't know what it is. I want him safe and obviously I don't fit into that category but I don't like to hear of him with someone else. I can't bring myself to distance him from me. I don't want to." She sat down next to me and pulled me into a motherly hug. "I wish I knew what to do."

"I think you know." Carlisle walked in the door. He came over and took a seat next to Esme. "It's simple Bella. Do you love him?" I nodded. "Honey, then don't deprive yourself. If he makes you happy then give it a try." Esme insisted.

"What if I kill him, I couldn't live with myself."

"You won't know if you won't let him in. It seems illogical but you've always had a fair judgment. Bella you don't always have to live by the rules. We don't, technically we are meant to feed of humans not animals. But we live peacefully among them. Try and if it can't happen then it won't. Do what you have to do without putting us in the picture. Everyone will be in their best behavior I assure you."

I nodded. They left me alone and I walked out my legs took me to a place my heart knew I wanted to be.

I arrived to the small house all the lights were off and there was music coming from his room. I knew he was asleep, the sound of his heart and breathing told me. I climbed up the tree to the large branch parallel to his window. The curtains were slightly open and I could see him sleeping. Naturally it started to drizzle and I was getting wet but I didn't notice much my eyes were on his face the whole time.

I spent the rest of the night looking over my options by sunrise I had come to the decision that I was going to take Carlisle's advice, he's never steered me wrong. I will try it with Edward. I would hate myself if I didn't, I would just be extra careful.

The next morning I went home and showered out of habit, it felt weird if I didn't. Plus it started to pour around 2am and I got mud on me when I jumped off the tree. I got dressed and Alice insisted on playing Barbie. Today instead of taking my car they took Rosalie's corvette. Great choice on their part.

It took about thirty or so seconds to get to the end of the road where Edward was going to pick me up. When I emerged from the trees he was already there. His honey scent could be smelled miles away. I got in and he greeted me with a crocked smile, very chaste.

I got through the first half of the day just waiting for lunch, at some point it was pathetic. I walked in and I knew he was already there. I decided to ask him about Alana. I took my prop food and sat with him in an empty round table.

"Too bad ya lost Mike." A teasing voice said. It came from a brunette boy, who was a little more tan than the rest, Tyler. He was sitting with a group of guys a few tables away.

Mike glared up from his food. "I guess."

"Don't be a sore loser, she was never going to go with you." I laughed mentally. Mike had offered himself to me one to many times.

"You don't know that." He said. But I did. He like every guy in this school had a too big ego. Thought they were kings of the world. Alice and Rose got it too but since they actually had boyfriends/husbands they got it a whole lot less than I did. I should be used to it we've been to over 20 high schools and 10 colleges had numbers of jobs but they still get to me. The persistent ones, if they knew what I could do if I slipped they would never to turn my way again, but obviously they can't know.

"You seem quiet." Edward snapped me out of thought. His beautiful green eyes shimmered with the light behind me.

"I was listening in to your friend, Mike."

He rolled his eyes. "My best friend." he said sarcastically. "What are they saying?"

"Nothing really, they're just commenting on us."

"Great. So it's safe to tell them we're together. You know so they don't get confused."

I smiled. "We'll see."

"Let me guess Saturday."

"Yes." I had been putting everything off until then, might as well tell him everything in one blow.

He finished eating and he walked me to get my biology book from my locker. We went to his locker next. It was right next to Mr. Banner's class. We made it in just in time.

_**Friday night……**_

**EPOV **– "So what are you up to this weekend?" My dad said in between bites. For once we were having real food. Something we cooked. It wasn't perfect but we made an attempt and it didn't burn. That's what counts.

"I have practice in the morning."

"So did you accept her offer?" Obviously he was referring to the spot on the team.

"I did, what's there to loose right?"

"Right. She seems like a real nice girl. Her dad owns the Sports store in Port Angeles. She's not much older than you she's 19. She got an early admission to Michigan and graduated one year early from high school."

"Oh, that's…good, must be smart."

"She is but her father says she's more interested in baseball than school."

"Makes sense. School's not all that great." I did agree with her on that. School was fine it wasn't really hard for me to get A's but I cared for other things like baseball and music. School was just a way of pleasing my parents, I didn't care for it but I knew I had to go to college and it would be better to get an athletic scholarship than an academic one. That's why I accepted.

"She seems real friendly." He continued. This was going somewhere else. "Very nice girl you should –"

"Dad I'm not going to date my coach that would be awkward."

"Edward she's a very nice girl it doesn't matter that's she's your coach. She comes from a great family, I've talked to her dad."

"You're setting me up." I accused.

"I'm suggesting it. Plus I'm sure she'd be happy to."

"Dad really I'm fine right now. I don't need a girlfriend." At least not her, she was pretty but she wasn't the girl I wanted.

"Edward you're seventeen going on eighteen."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means it's natural to want a girl."

"I said I didn't want one." I lied. "And dad I know its 'natural' let's not have this conversation, save us from the embarrassment."

"If you say so."

"I do."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**I just want to know you're reading.**

-toodles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 11**

_**Saturday Morning….**_

**EPOV **– I woke up still drowsy. I was still mad from yesterday. He wasn't letting it go therefore I couldn't either. He can't expect me to go out with her, that's ridiculous.

He wasn't home today he told me he was going over to La Push. I got out of bed and showered. I put on some jeans and a random shirt. I was going to change for practice anyway. There was a faint knock at the door. I jogged downstairs to get it.

"Morning." Bella greeted me.

"How'd you – never mind I don't think it would make sense anyway."

"Probably not."

"Come in." I closed the door behind her. There was nothing for breakfast. There was cereal but no milk, great.

She took off her hoody and draped it over the couch and followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of OJ. "So you don't want to date your coach." I nearly choked. "I guess not."

"Did your sister tell you?" I asked in between coughs.

"Yeah, she saw your father talking to you about her." I walked over closer to her.

"At least you know I really want you and no one else." I was closer to her than I've ever been. I could feel the coolness of her skin. The moment was cut short just as I was about to lean in she disappeared. The back door flew open. "Bella? I'm sorry, really sorry." I stepped out. She was in the middle of my backyard, her back to me. "I won't do it again, I'm sorry." I walked slowly over to her.

Then I saw her skin. It was glittering. She looked breathe taking. It was something that I couldn't take my eyes off. Her face was flawless, her beautiful golden eyes seemed lighter than before. She looked like a goddess. "I'm sorry for reacting that way." She whispered.

"No it's fine."

"It's not fine, Edward. You want to know why I had to get out of there."

"Yeah."

"I was losing it, my control. You were too close to me, and I'm not used to that. But it's not your fault I should've had a better hold on myself. I apologize."

"Are going to leave?"

"I should but I never do."

"Well that's good." I knew she was about to contradict me so I didn't let her. "Come on let's go." I walked her in and locked the back door behind us. I jogged upstairs to get my gym bag. I turned to go back downstairs but she had followed me up here.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" She looked like she knew everything about the place, where everything was. Even in my room.

"Of course I have when I dropped you off after the party."

"But it was dark and you left right after…right?"

She hesitated a bit. "Not exactly….I stayed a little bit."

"Really?"

"I didn't want to go back home and well watching you sleep kinda soothes me."

That was weird in sweet way, though clearly it seemed stokerish but from her it seemed sweeter. "You've done it before." I stated.

"Well I don't exactly have anything else to do at night."

"You come here every night?"

"Not _every_ night, but mostly yeah. I know it must seem weird but I have no bad intentions, I swear I like watching you that's all. You're very calm when you sleep."

"Thanks I guess. Wait do you actually come in my room?"

"Sometimes but you're not a hard sleeper and the noise when I open the window is inevitable. So some times I sit on the tree."

"Wow you really don't have anything to do at night."

"No not really." I instantly looked at the time.

"Crap I'm going to be late, mind if we go?"

"Nope, let's go."

We went downstairs and she put her hoody on and put the hood on loosely. "You're very shiny." I chuckled.

"A little bit yeah."

"I like it."

"I guess that's good." I opened her door to the truck and then got in the driver's seat.

We arrived at the field 5 minutes after 7. Looks like Bella wasn't the only one observing some of the parents were on the bleachers too.

"You're late." She stated.

"Sorry there was traffic." I lied, the streets were alone.

I saw her eyes move from me to the bleachers. When she saw that I noticed who she was looking at she quickly looked away. "Get dressed I want you all on the fields in 5."

Everyone took off to the locker rooms. "Who's that girl coach was looking at, she was with you right?" The pitcher asked me, I think his name was Oscar.

"A friend."

"It doesn't look like it."

"Okay."

"She's hot. I'd do her any day."

"I suggest you stop talking, your words can get you in hurt."

"I thought she was a friend."

"Yeah my friend, stay away from her."

He put his hands up in the air. "Chill out, I was just messing around."

"Sure."

"Clearly she's not just a friend." He mumbled.

"On the fields in one minute!" Coach screamed.

I slammed the locker shut and made my way to the fields. It was an almost unbearably long practice. I constantly looked up where Bella watched me. I was rethinking that idea because I nearly got hit with the ball at bat.

"Edward you missed the ball _again_." Coach said. I think it was pretty obvious, but I really found it hard to concentrate.

After a couple of other drills we had a short scrimmage local vs. varsity. You can guess who won.

"Alright you're free, don't forget varsity has a visitor game in Oregon next Sunday." I took a quick shower and changed back into my jeans.

"You're actually kinda good." She commented.

"Kinda?"

"You missed have the balls."

"You were distracting me."

"Me, how was I distracting you?"

"Edward?" Coach called. I jogged over to where she was.

"Hey I think I forgot something at your house yesterday do you mind if I come over to get it."

"Sure, what was it?"

"It was an earring."

"Oh okay." Was she wearing earrings I don't remember? I can't tell her _not_ to come. I turned to go back and then I saw Oscar who obviously didn't see me. He was with Bella.

"I told you to stay away." I said when I got close enough.

"You said she was a friend?" He was taunting me, I knew it.

"And I said to stay away from her."

"Possessive much?" He said in a mocking voice.

I scowled. "I won't tell you again."

"Really?"

"Edward let's go." Bella tugged at my arm.

"You're whipped aren't ya, by a girl who's _just_ a friend."

"Come on, please." She pressed. She pulled me along with her to the truck.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"You were implying anything but that."

"Mind if we go on a walk? Some where there are no people?" I suggested.

"I think that would be best, considering your temper."

"I don't have a temper."

"Of course not." She said sarcastically.

I took one-oh-one to a trail I remembered passing by. I parked near the trail. She took off her hoody and her skin began to sparkle it was astonishing even after already having seen it.

"I heard you were on varsity." She said as we walked towards the trail.

"Yeah, she offered."

"She offers a lot of things doesn't she? She's _so_ nice."

"You don't like her." I stated.

"You don't like Oscar."

"It's not the same thing."

"If you let her she'd be all over you."

"Too bad I'll never let her."

"It _is _too bad. You're too handsome for your own good."

"Hardly." We stayed silent for a while. It wasn't an awkward it was peaceful. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead?"

"Why do underestimate yourself?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the self control, it's quite clear."

"It appears I do, but that's not the case. It's really hard for me to be alone with you. I don't want to hurt you. I can't believe I allowed for us to be alone."

"I allowed myself."

"Edward do you honestly get how dangerous I am? Everyday you show me that you don't"

"I don't care, that's all."

"You have no sense of self preservation do you? I should've stayed in Alaska before I got so involved with you."

"You're leaving then?"

"I don't think I can, it's too late. I can't leave you."

"I won't let you." She abruptly turned to me a pushed me into the trees. "Wha –"

She put her hand over my mouth. I unconsciously flinched away, she was unbelievably cold, after a few seconds I got used to it.

I could hear why she wanted me to be quiet. There were voices coming from the trail. It sounded like joggers. I tried to get a glimpse of them and then it made it sense. They were a couple guys from the team one of them was Oscar. They probably had the same idea and since we were walking slowly they caught up.

"Sorry about that I'm just not supposed to be seen."

"It's fine." I had an idea. I started to walk deeper in. "You can get me out if I get lost right." I wanted to make sure.

"Yeah you don't want to go back on the trail?"

"Nah, I mean I don't want to risk you getting seen plus I think it's funner to walk off the trail."

"That's not a word."

"Sure it is." I pulled her hand and we started to walk with no sense of direction. Basically walking blind, but it was nice.

"Hey what's that?" She asked pointing ahead.

"What?"

"Let's walk closer." We walked further ahead then I saw brightness ahead. I walked out into the light and found a meadow.

"Wow it's beautiful. Did you know it was here?"

"No."

"I like it is sunny yet private. It's peaceful."

"It is." I walked in to the center of it, she followed me in. I turned to her. "I know you said you couldn't handle it, let me prove you wrong." I took a step closer. My hand rose to her face. She flinched slightly but remained still other than that. Her golden eyes glimmered. I could feel her cool breath. I slowly moved closely to her until her lips finally met mine. She kissed me back the same way.

I could stay like this forever eventually I had to pull away for air. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

A sweet smile spread across her face.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**As I always say criticism is always welcome.**

**-toodles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N –** I decided I would pick it up again because someone talked about it in another story and I decided maybe I could finish it, Would ya'll still read?  
I'm going to clarify this and it's going to be consistent. Everyone's personality is the same, what is different is their mortality. Edward is still the same Edward and Bella is the same Bella.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV –** _I could stay like this forever eventually I had to pull away for air. "It wasn't that bad was it?"_

_A sweet smile spread across her face_

"It was nice." She admitted. Her eyes glimmered. "I still don't understand."

"How do you mean?"

She shrugged and pulled away looking off into the forest. "I am the world's most dangerous predator, I am so appealing to my prey. Everything about me entices you, my looks, my voice even my smell. It's ridiculous…want to know something?"

I nodded. "I always do."

"When I was turned I was…different. I did not crave human blood as intensely as Carlisle, Esme or anyone in my family. Never did I have to struggle this much to abstain."

That made think of something. "Have you ever tasted human blood?" I asked curiously.

"No, never though if my conscience would've let my I would not have the same story to tell. Human blood appeals to me, no doubt, but for years I have been able to suppress that hunger. That is why I was so afraid of hurting you…I despised you for being able to dominate me the way you do. With you everything in me wanted you and I was not able to ignore the hunger as I've done before, it was literally painful to be in the same area as you. Initially I thought leaving was the best way to go but then I realized that the appeal wasn't only hunger-wise you as an individual appealed to me and I convinced myself that your power over me wasn't as powerful as I first thought…though I seem to be wrong."

I was shocking to hear that she thought I had power over her. I never felt like I exercised that before. I had to admit that learning that she has so much control pleases me, I admire her for…rising above it all. I thought of the first day we met and how her dark eyes were filled with desperation, fear and frustration. I could see the conflict in her eyes…at times she wasn't so easy to read but I managed best I could. "I dearly apologize if it appears that I want to dominate you, that is not my intention it never has been and it's beyond me how me, as a human, can dominate a supernatural creature like yourself."

She smiled. "There it is, you don't even know it but you have this great power over me and the worst thing is that you don't even know it. That's what is so innocent about you, you are an angel and I'm the devil's messenger begging you to follow my path. I'm incognito, if you must, I appear to be one of you but in reality I am leading you to a life of murder and darkness."

"The angel must see good in the messenger, he must see down to the pits of her heart. He knows she's truly pure and good but simply in the wrong situation." I looked into her eyes as she turned to face me. I could never see her as being a bad person, I did not only say it to justify my being here, but to make her see that in reality I do see good in her.

She sighed and began to slowly walk away. "Is there nothing I can say or do so that you may run off in fear?"

I ahead of her and intercepted her path. "Nothing."

She put on her poker face. "Are you sure?" She asked before she disappeared and a all that was left was a gush of wind. I looked to the other side of the meadow and there she stood but not for long. Within seconds she moved, she now ran circles around me. I had to confess that her speed was astonishing. She then with ease swung herself up to the top of a tree. She stared down at me and in a swift movement tore a branch above her and made it land a couple of yards before me. She proceeded to jump to another tree, my gaze followed her. Finally she leaped from high up in the tree to land crouched before me. She held my gaze as she straightened out. Her eyes were no longer a warm golden. They now were a deeper and more intense shade of gold. "Do you see it now? You should be afraid."

"Sorry to disappoint you, as impressive as your abilities might be they do not rise fear in me."

"Do you have a death wish?" She demanded clearly upset by the outcome of her performance.

"Not entirely but I wish to be with you and if that with must be a death wish then why not?"

"You are something else, Edward Swan."

I chuckled. "Speak for yourself."

"He has a sense of humor…the more appealing he becomes. We should head back."

"Do you want to come to my house…you've been there but we talk a bit more?" I offered.

"Let's get going."

It took a while to get back to the trail, like she said she was able to get back to the trail. We conversed as we went down the trail. She told me Esme's story and why she had become what she was, it was followed my Carlisle's and Alice's. It was very interesting. We reached my truck and I drove back him. My father was working, he left a note saying he would be back after he was done reviewing a case he was assigned to, something about a murder near town.

I took her up to my room. "What about your other sister?" I asked.

She went to my desk and began to look through my CD's. "She went through an emotional distress. She was to be married to a man of money, Royal, he was the best thing due to the fact it was during the depression and he represented financial security. As it seems he was not the prince charming she believed him to be, he had a drinking problem and as she walked home at night from a friend's house she intercepted him and his friends, they all reeked of liquor. He flaunted her and…took advantage of her, the men left her on the street to die. Carlisle could not bear the tragedy and did not allow her to die. I wasn't in accord, she was well known in town and she was not the nicest girl. She still is full of vanity and she's shallow. She believes it to be her curse, Royal would've never agreed to engage to her if it weren't for her beauty, he would've never flaunted her. She had dreams of having a family, falling in love and in a life like this you can only accomplish so much."

"It's hard to hold anything against her."

"It is but she crosses the line, she's very blunt. In her mind it's her or the highway. Carlisle brought her into our family expecting us to become friends though to his dismay it didn't have the intended outcome. She does struggle with being who she is, she wanted to live in life not to live in death, if you know what I mean."

"So she will never approve of me?"

"Don't worry about it, my family will come around, they know that you mean a lot to me as for Rose, if Emmett sees she will also see, eventually. Emmett is the only one who has that kind of power of persuasion over her. It's all good, time will tell."

"Yes it will."

She shuffled through more of music and even some of my books that were scattered over my desk and entire room. "You have a very broad taste in music."

I shrugged. "I try, music is music I'll take anything."

"Do you play anything?"

I nodded. "I know how to play the piano and a bit of guitar not much though. After fifth grade I picked up baseball."

"You have a piano downstairs, will you play for me?" She asked, with that face I couldn't say no.

"Hopefully I don't disappoint.'

She flashed me a sweet smile. "That's not possible." She walked ahead of me down to the living room where the pain was pushed up against the wall, untouched. I had no idea why Charlie would have a piano, he doesn't play…my mother did as a teen but she forgot how.

She sat next to me on the bench and I grazed over the keys. I began to play a random melody. "I like it, what is it?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really, just…"

"Purely out of your heart."

I chuckled. "Sure."

"Your father's down the street." She stated. "What do you want to do?"

I hesitated, I wasn't sure if I wanted to introduce them yet. I decided a bit too late and the door knob twisted and in came Charlie. His eyes were on Bella then on me then back to Bella.

"Char – Dad, this is Bella, Isabella Cullen."

"Your father works wonders in the hospital."

She rose to shake his hand. "He does what he can, saves who he can. It's very nice to meet you Chief Swan."

"Charlie is fine." He eyed me. "So are you dating my son?" He asked taking me by surprise.

She looked up at me and intertwined her hand in mine very cunningly. "You could say that I am, Edward is a wonderful person. He is very charming."

"Well, this is is news to me…I was under the impression that no girl in town had caught your eye."

"I…wanted to surprise you." Edward replied.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**So I decided I would pick it back up, I have edited the previous chapter to the best of my ability. Please tell me if you would take me back, LOL. Would you like me to continue writing this story for you guys?**

**~Toodles**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – Sorry it's been so long, I hope you all aren't gone.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 13**

"You've achieved just that." Charlie replied. "You're quite the catch." He said as he turned to her.

She giggled. "Why thank you, you have a great son. Very considerate and insistent I might add."

"He was never one to give up, you know as a child –"

"Dad!" I interjected. I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Oh let him, I'm sure you were adorable as a child." Bella said as she smiled widely.

I scoffed. "Please don't encourage him."

Charlie chuckled. "Well –" He was cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it." I quickly said and went over to the door. I opened the door, without checking who was there, and found Alana smiling sweetly. "Oh, Hey."

"Is this a bad time?" she asked then she bit her lip. "I could come back."

"No come in." I stepped aside and she walked in. "You forgot something right?"

She turned around. "What?"

"An earring, right?"

"Oh! Yes, the earring, I'm so out of it." She laughed nervously.

I nodded, I didn't really understand her motives. They seemed innocent enough but Bella seemed to dislike her. "You want to go in the kitchen and look?"

She nodded and dropped her purse on the couch. She made it to the kitchen doorway before she stopped short. She had seen Bella. "Hi, I saw you at practice on the bleachers."

Bella forced a smile. "You're a good coach."

"You think? Do you play?"

I couldn't help but to smile at Bella playing a full blown baseball game. "A bit but my brothers play the sports in the family."

"Your brothers play baseball?" Charlie interjected. I sighed, if anyone wanted to get Charlie, or me for that matter, started, all they had to do was spark a baseball conversation.

Soon it became a full blow ball talk. Bella gave her share of input, it went on for about fifteen minutes. Bella was pretty good at faking emotions, she couldn't fool me though. As they talked she appeared to be interested but she frequently stole glances at me and I smiled in response.

"Edward how about you order dinner?"

"I can cook." Bella offered readily.

I glanced at her warily. "I can order something." I assured her.

She got to her feet and approached the kitchen. "It's fine, I can cook, please?"

I turned to Charlie. "Hun, you're a guest."

"Charlie, let me cook, Edward frequently talks about the lack of cooking. Consider it a favor."

What had me worried was not that she was a guest but that she doesn't eat food. Why would a person need to know how to cook if that person didn't eat?

"I have to go." Alana announced.

"Now that Bella has offered to cook you should stay." Charlie suggested.

Her face reddened. "I shouldn't, it's late and I never found the earring, I got distracted, never really looked for it."

"Come into the kitchen, take a look around." I offered.

We searched nearly every corner of the kitchen, we found nothing but dust.

Bella approached me and whispered something in my ear. "Look directly under the windowsill on the floor."

"What are you like a metal detector?" I muttered silently.

I heard her giggle. "I'm a tad more observant."

Amused, I walked to the window and spotted an antique earring. "Is this it?" I asked.

She whirled around and looked at the earring in my hand. "Yes! Thank you so much." She hurried over to me and hugged me. "I though I wouldn't find it."

I pulled away, in the nicest was possible. "You're welcome."

"It was my grandmother's and I freaked out when I noticed it was gone once I got home."

"I'm glad we found it."

"Dinner is ready!" Bella announced cheerfully though her face told another tale.

Charlie joined us at the table. "What do we have here?"

"I found pasta in the pantry, I made a sauce. My mom taught me. I found green beans and chicken." She served three plates and one for herself. Hers had the least amount and so did mine. I wasn't sure if that's what she meant.

Halfway through dinner after pushing around the food on her plate she finally whispered something to me. "Move your arm."

I did as she asked and in a split second half of her food was on my plate. "Thanks." I muttered.

"No thank you." She replied.

Throughout the rest of dinner, when no one was watching she would slip her food on my plate.

"Bella, this food was delicious." Charlie wiped his mouth with a napkin. "We should have you over more often."

"As long as you'll have me," I was sure she was serious.

On the opposite side of the table, Alana set her fork down on the edge of the plate. "The food was wonderful but I bet my father is wondering where I am. Oh, I forgot to mention that the next game will be out of town. We were called this morning."

"Where?"

"Olympia, the game was changed to Friday night so we don't have to come back at night." She explained.

"I'll give you the details on Monday. Chief Swan, have great night."

"Drive safely." Charlie saw her out to the door.

Bella and I were left alone in the kitchen. "Dinner was good." I noted. "I'm pretty full."

"Do you want the ugly truth?"

"I always do."

"I didn't want to cough it up later tonight." She admitted. "If had eaten it, I would've sort had to…throw it up. It's as unpleasant as it sounds."

I never thought about what happened to the food that she didn't really need. I guess I know now. "I'm glad I could help."

"So how about I accompany you to Olympia on Friday?"

I chuckled. "Why?"

"Do you not want me to go?"

I quickly took it back. "That's not it, I'm just wondering why?"

"It's sort of embarrassing and a little creepy."

"Go right ahead, say it, I'm ready for all the surprises you're going to throw my way." I assured her.

"Well," she began. "I feel sort of…disconcerted when I'm..." I new she didn't struggle with what she wanted to say. I could tell that she didn't want to scare me. "I don't like being away from you and you know, very well, how to get into trouble."

"Oh."

"It's the ugly truth."

"That it is." I agreed. "If you insist though I'm a big boy, I can manage."

"I know you are, and I'm definitely not trying to be your mother, that's not it. I just want to protect you, let me."

"Bella, the thing is that this is new to me. I'm not used to being taken care of, I never played that role. I've always been okay on my own."

"I won't force myself upon you."

I reached for her hand, I kissed the top of it. "I know you're stubborn, I've figured that out. I'm guessing that if I don't let you go with me I'll end up being stalked for a couple days, I might as well invite you. We could use that time together."

"You were right about the stalking thing." She replied mildly. "I don't like lying, I'm not too great at it, either."

Gently she slipped her hand away and walked towards the sink. She began to wash the pots and pans. I figured Charlie was on his way back so I picked up the plates and glasses.

I stood my Bella as she washed and I dried.

Charlie lingered in the kitchen, I could sense his suspicion. He wondered what we would do if he left. It was all written in his face.

Once the dishes were clean and dried I announced that maybe Bella should go home. Charlie seemed tired but he said he'd catch up on some re-run. I knew it was because he would be waiting for me to get back home.

I drove Bella down to the usual spot near the forest. I always hated leaving her like this, I knew she was a vampire but then again I never really thought of her that way. I still worried of what would happen to her but I had to accept she was different and she could probably fight off an enemy more so than I could.

"Edward, would you like to meet my family?" She asked hesitantly. "They'll be nice, I'll make sure of it. It's just that my mother really wants to meet you."

I contemplated on what would happen if I agreed. Her family, the part I've met, doesn't really like me. Alice, her sister, tolerated me, her father seemed to be okay with me, but her brothers and other sister hated me. I didn't think it was such a good idea, they would give her crap about me. "I don't think they want to meet me, I don't want to impose."

"They'll behave, I've got your back. They wouldn't dare attack you."

"That's not what I mean, I mean they really don't like me."

"You're amusing, I would think you're worried about your safety but I should know better. Do this for my mother, she wants to meet you."

I sighed. "If you think it's a good idea."

"It's probably not, but our relationship isn't a good idea either." She hopped out of the truck. "It's my turn to drive tomorrow."

"My pleasure."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**Someone, today said they would like for me to continue and at the moment I don't have a Fanfiction I'm working on, the one I have is in the works and I'm having a bit of writer's block. I also have a FictionPress (link on my profile) but I love writing Fanfiction so if you're out there do let me know, I actually have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this, review let me know you care and if you're out there I promise an update SOON, like a few days, soon!**

**~Toodles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)  
**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.  
**A/N – The coach's name is actually ALANA not ALAN, it's complicated but I think I fixed it. **

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV – **When I arrived home the entire family awaited my arrival. I entered the house and they circled around me noticing his scent. "Esme." I began. "He's agreed to come tomorrow."

Esme smiled gleefully. "Really, he's not afraid."

"He's actually afraid that you won't like him, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper have made their impression."

Esme scowled over my shoulder. "They'll be on their best behavior. Right?"

"I'm not okay with this, this isn't only about you." Rose hissed. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, this is not a good idea and if you kill him do not come to me for comfort. If you kill him you'll know that this is all your fault and we may never be able to come back, the Volturi will find out what you've done. When that happens, don't expect me to stand by your side."

"I would never expect such a thing," I retorted. "Just remember that I stood by your side when you found _him_, I didn't judge and I didn't ask questions. I helped you protect him; I supported your decision to keep him."

She knew very well that I spoke of Emmett, everyone did. "It's not the same thing."

"You could barely touch him, your mouth watered at the sight of his blood. I was there and I didn't leave you, when you proposed we take him to Carlisle, I never once negated you my help. He would've died had I not been there. What I'm asking is so much simpler, I'm asking you to bite your tongue, asking you to be nice is far too much to ask."

She scowled fiercely and momentarily looked up to Emmett. "You're right, I can't be nice. This is a bad idea and you know it but I'll attempt to keep my mouth shut."

"It'll be greatly appreciated."

She parted from us and rushed up stairs leaving Emmett behind. Closely behind her, Carlisle and Esme left, outdoors.

"Emmett, Jasper, he knows you hate him." I began before Emmett interrupted me.

"Uh…that's not true, I don't hate him." Emmett said. "I just think it's dangerous. It's a dangerous game, you're playing."

"That's the thing, you think this is a game and it's not. This isn't a game to me, I care about him so much. This is important to me, just trust me Emmett."

His softer side finally came into view. "Okay, I can trust you. Remember that this involves us all now, he doesn't know your secret he knows _our_ secret."

"He has no intention of saying anything."

"I can be nice."

"I thought so." I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I know, I –"

He gave me a curt nod. "I'll keep my distance."

"You know it's not personal, right."

"I know."

"I have to go." I finally said. The glanced warily at each other but neither of them said a word as I walked out. I made my way through the trees and over to his house. I saw a light on in his room but he was asleep. In the background I could hear his music playing…_Parachute VA_, if I'm not mistaken.

His window was halfway open, an invitation inside.

I climbed up to the branch in the tree closest to his windowsill. Silently I slipped inside. The dim light I had seen from below was coming from his ipod speakers. I looked over to his bed and saw he was sleeping peacefully, curled up, on the edge of his bed. He was cold. I could see the goose bumps on his arm. I closed the window as softly as I could and then grabbed a warmed blanket from his closet.

I sat with my knees to my chin and my back to the headboard of his bed. I watched him sleep for a long time. He didn't so much as stir in his sleep. I didn't move a muscle and he remained at peace, usually if I made the slightest noise he'd stir or sometimes wakeup. He turned over once but other than that he was calm.

The next morning when he opened his eyes he met my stare. He rubbed his eyes and seemed groggy. "All night?"

I bit my lip. "I took the open window as an invitation."

"I couldn't be sure if you'd show, it seems like you're the one calling the shots in this relationship."

If only he knew that it was he who was in charge. "It would seem so. How was your sleep?"

"Good." He sat up and noticed the blanket.

"You were cold. Come on, get dressed and I'll make you breakfast, Charlie's at the station. They called him early in the morning." He showered last night. His hair had the scent of cucumbers radiating from it.

"Cereal is fine."

"Pancakes are fine as well, am I wrong?"

"If you insist," fighting with her was useless.

**EPOV** – While Bella was downstairs I got dressed. I settled for a white polo and dark jeans.

At the table was a giant breakfast waiting for me. It looked great, a lot better than cereal, I had to admit. I took a bite out of the pancake and it ad to be the best thing I had ever eaten. "What were you like a chef in Paris or something?"

"London, actually" She replied lightly.

"I was…kidding."

"It was only for a year."

"Why would you cook food that you hold no desire for?"

"It was indoors, the public never had contact with me. Carlisle was working nights, at the time it was only he, Esme and I. I was bored and as a human I used to love cooking."

"Its good food."

"I'm a little rusty."

I took the last bite my breakfast and when I walked out of the house I saw that Bella's car was sitting on the driveway. "When did you have time to go get your car?"

"My sister dropped it off, are you ready?"

I wanted to say, absolutely not but I was fairly certain that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "I can't wait to meet your mother."

The road to her house was winding and lined with trees. We reached a clearing and in the center of the clearing was a large white house with a long driveway leading up to it. The house was partly hidden by a couple of trees. I wasn't able to see the front door until we drove up to it. Beside the house was a very large garage, it seemed to fit about 10 cars. One of the garage doors exposed the pure white inside. The floor was white and so were the walls, the counters and cabinets that lined the back wall were a metallic silver. The most impressive things were the cars.

"I take it your family is a fan of cars."

"Hobby, we can't really drive them here though."

Cars like those don't help drive away attention. I spotted a pink Porsche, a black Mercedes, a red BMW, a large Jeep, and perhaps a motorcycle among others. "I can see why."

Before I stepped onto the patio the front door opened and a warm, brunette woman emerged. She did not look old enough to be Bella's real mom but I knew she was Esme. "Edward."

I approached her and shook her hand. "Mrs. Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Esme, my dear, how are you?"

"Good, Bella said you wanted to meet me."

"Oh yes, you've made her so happy. You make her glow with joy."

I smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"Come in," she said eagerly. "Everyone is inside waiting for you." She led the way into a spacious living room. Scattered among a couch and a loveseat were her siblings and her father.

Alice was the first to jump out of the love seat bringing Jasper a long with her. "Edward, I'm so glad you're here!" She gave me a light hug and a peck on the cheek. "You know Jasper."

"Pleasure," Jasper said with a curt nod.

"Alice, aren't you exuberant." Bella muttered. "This is Carlisle Cullen, I'm sure you remember him from the hospital, he's my father."

"Hello Edward."

I shook hands with him. He was just as cold as Bella.

Emmett was next to come forth, Rosalie hung back behind him. "Edward."

"Uh…hey."

He sighed. "Relax, I'm not going to like…kill you or anything." He was amused alright.

"Emmett." Bella hissed.

"I'm serious, I've already promised that I wouldn't. I guess we got off to a bad start, I'm not actually a brute though I'm sure you think otherwise."

His size compared to mine was still not reassuring. He really did intimidate me. "No, I didn't, not at all."

"We should hang out." He offered. "I heard you liked the cars."

Heard, now I have something else to add to their supernatural abilities, I guess I'm not too shocked. They are so much better at everything, I'm sure there's not really an exception. "Yeah they're nice."

"Rose here is the expert."

My eyes darted behind him to the usually beautiful blond with a scowl on her face. Her weight was shifted to her right leg, her arms crossed and her stance was uncomfortable. She didn't like me. It was so much deeper than everyone else's distaste. She seemed to have a really good reason. "Hello Edward." She finally said in a monotone sentence.

She was forced that was quite clear. "For the record, you don't have to like me, whoever is making you be here which to my knowledge would be Bella, should relieve you."

"You're good." Rose replied bitterly.

Her eyes shifted to Bella. "Fine Rosalie, if you must, you may leave, in theory you did hold up your end of the deal."

Instantly Rose turned sharply and escaped up the stairs. "Bella, you shouldn't have made her."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you found out all on your own, may I ask how."

"Her body language, she's a lot easier to read than you are, actually everyone is."

"Really, do me!" Alice chirped.

I chuckled. I liked her. "Sure." I examined her thin frame. The smile on her smile was dead give away to her mood. Her eyes were interested and warm, before she seemed a tad worried, earlier I saw her watching Jasper, but then it all faded. "You're glad to meet me and you're curious about why it is I've agreed to come. You're really close to Bella and earlier you were worried about Jasper but I'm assuming you had a vision that it'd be okay. It's a guess."

Her smile widened.

Everyone saw this and Emmett finally asked if I was right.

"Yes." She said amazed. "It's unbelievable."

"My turn!" I almost expected Emmett to raise his hand, with all his excitement. I could really see that he was nothing like I expected.

"He isn't a circus animal." Bella said disapprovingly. "I'll show him the rest of the house."

"We're making lunch for you." Esme informed us.

"Oh, okay."

"We'll go out." Bella assured her though I shot her a look and she stopped talking.

"I'm sure it'll be great, Bella's already proved to be a master in the kitchen." The rest of the family filed out through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Pardon them, they are happy to see you but you already know that."

"Everyone is pretty easy to read, everyone except you, and it's baffling really."

She took my hand and led me upstairs. "This is the upstairs. Down the hall is Rose and Emmett's room, to the left is Alice and Jasper, and to the right is Esme and Carlisle. Over here," she pointed to the opposite side of the hall, "is my room. It's as far away as possible."

"Why?" I asked interested.

She sighed. "Let's just say I don't have a midnight companion to mute the all the noise."

"Oh." I almost wished I didn't ask.

Bella recovered quickly and took me into her room. It was nice, I liked it. Two of the walls were white and the back wall was a midnight purple, the opposite wall was a large glass wall with a door leading to a balcony. In her room there was no bed just a white loveseat. One of the white walls had two ceiling high shelves, all were books. In between them was a silver stereo stand typed of thing. There she had a few pieces of music. The other wall had the white love seat pushed up against it and up above it there was a beautiful vintage acoustic guitar propped onto the wall. It was in mint condition.

"Do you play?"

She shrugged. "Not especially, I'm able though it's not really my choice pass time. It's more a souvenir." She walked over to the loveseat and took off her shoes. She stood up on the seat and retrieved the guitar. "Here, you can have it."

"No."

"I don't play."

She thrust it foreword into my hands and I reluctantly took it. "Bella I'm not accepting this." It looked highly expensive.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming, I'll keep it for you and you can come play it whenever you want."

I struck a cord and the sound that I was given in return was quite rewarding. It sounded so…great. "What kind is it anyway?"

"1932 _Martin_ "C-3" Archtop Acoustic." I wasn't a guitar expert or anything but I knew that this guitar was probably worth a lot. There weren't many out there.

"Expensive."

"I bought it in Chicago the first time I was there, after everything."

"Why a guitar?"

She laughed. "I always wanted to learn but I wasn't really coordinated as human so I bought it and I taught myself but I want you to have. You would really enjoy it, you'd appreciate it more than I do, and it's been on the wall for years."

"I don't even want to touch it, I'm afraid it'll break."

"That's it!"

I arched my brow, out of habit. "Okay."

"You're my vintage guitar."

At that I had to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, you're my vintage guitar. You're beautiful and so breathtaking, I want to have you in my arms but I'm afraid to hurt you. Don't you see that that is how I feel when I'm around you?"

"I'm your vintage guitar, that's a little weird but…I get it."

She smiled, embarrassed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

I continued laughing. "No, I'm you're vintage guitar."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**Here it is! I hope to hear back for everyone.**

**~Toodles.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV **– "Dad, I'm gonna spend the night in Olympia."

I heard in his voice that he wasn't keen to the idea. "Where is Bella going to be this weekend?" She stood beside me outside in the parking lot, she could hear every word Charlie was saying. 'Hiking.' She mouthed.

"Hiking, she's going hiking with her family."

"Edward, I'm going to be as clear as can be. Do not do something stupid with that girl. I've got nothing against her, but I was young when your mother and I had you, I wouldn't want you to end up in the same situation." I'd heard the story countless of times. He and my mother were high school sweethearts and she got pregnant and they got married. They were unhappy for the entire time and one day she just walked out. I never knew how to feel about that. I didn't know whether to be mad or grateful so I became indifferent. "There's something…different between Bella and you. I can't really know what it is but it's something and I want you to be careful."

"Different meaning what? What am I supposed to be careful about?" He was being so vague with me. His words could mean an endless amount of things.

He sighed and didn't say anything right away. Just as he began to explain I heard commotion in the background. "Edward, I have to answer a call. Just be careful and safe. Call me when you get there." I heard indistinct voices and they talked about something but it was too low for me to hear.

"Yeah, okay." I shut my phone and followed Bella to my truck.

She didn't maintain any eye contact with me. "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied flatly clearly hiding something she was unwilling to share.

Up until the point we hit the driveway she was silent. We drove to her house where I would leave my truck and we would take her car to Olympia.

"Could you wait one second? I'm going to go get something from upstairs. I'll only be a moment." I nodded and then I was alone.

**BPOV –** I rushed upstairs to Carlisle's study. He was there I could smell him. I slammed the door open and he looked up and shot me a worried expression.

"It's happening again." I murmured. "Edward was on the phone with his dad and in the background I heard someone mention something about a murder. There was blood everywhere but the body seemed to have died inexplicably and the person was poisoned though that didn't cause the death, there was something in the blood. Carlisle does this not seem familiar at all." I asked desperately hoping he'd say it was a coincidence.

He turned to his computer and he typed something in a search engine.

"Carlisle," I pressed. "What is going on?"

His eyes stayed glued on the computer screen. He scrolled the mouse and continued to read. The impatience finally reached a breaking point and I walked behind his desk in search of what had held his attention for so long.

I read the article and I stopped midway. I did not need to read any more. "I don't get it. It can't be happening again but there isn't another reason. Why would someone kill another person, then poison and finally take only some of their blood. There is no other reason, no one is so careless."

"No one but…James."

His very name made a bitter vile pool inside my mouth. "He's run us out of our home two times, I don't get why he's doing this. We've done nothing to him. We've never given him a reason though it seems that there in fact is a reason. Why else would he go around committing murders, he's framing us, me in particular. He did it in London and then in Toronto, now he's starting this again. I don't want to leave."

I distinctly recall the first time James ran us out of our home. It was London, I was working as a chef and somehow in a short period of time murders began to occur and as the developments continued the finger veered over to Carlisle and I. We weren't famous in London but we were known. Carlisle was a doctor, people loved him and questions began to arise. The people began to question our unusual disappearances, finally after it became all too clear that the authorities were searching for us, we fled the country and we never returned. We knew all along that is was James and to this day I can't be sure why he's punishing me this way. I met him once, in a forest in England and even then he hated me which made me think that he knew me, but I can't remember. All I know is that ever since I was created he's been out, not to kill me, but to torture me any way he finds and I fear that he knows about Edward.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Follow through, take him to the game and keep a close eye on him. He's impulsive but not stupid. He'd never touch him with so many people around. It'll be okay." He promised.

"What if it's not, Carlisle. For whatever reason he's had it for me from the start, he'll find out how to hurt me in the worst way, he'll do it through Edward. I can't let James hurt him." My mind began to think up endless scenarios. They all ended up with him dead, all except one, but I didn't have the will for the last one.

I stumbled back to the truck. He seemed to sense my worry. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, its fine."

"Bella, there's something wrong and that's not okay."

"Trust me Edward, all you have to do is trust me, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

He complied and didn't ask anymore questions. Meanwhile I tried to figure it all out.

**EPOV** – "Good luck." Bella said once we arrived.

"Thanks."

I walked to the locker rooms and joined the team. "Girl trouble?" Oscar asked in a mocking tone. He was the last guy in the locker room.

I didn't reply.

"She's a cute girl." Another voice added. I turned around and I saw a blonde male with dark eyes.

Oscar scoffed. "Have fun, see you on the field." He thought nothing of it but I knew there was something off about this guy.

"How did you get in here?"

He smiled. "I can't believe she fell for an insignificant human boy. I thought she'd end up alone for the rest of her existence but I see she's found a toy for the moment."

I looked closer and his eyes were blood thirsty.

"I never thought it'd come to this. Do I kill you and make her whither in pain or do I continue to taunt her? What do you think Edward?"

I tried to avoid any kind of reaction. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me, I'm James, a dear old friend of Bella's. I think we're friends, she may not think the same way." I saw him sniff the air. "How I miss her sweet scent. It's a pity that I loathe her with such intensity, she is truly a beautiful creature. Well I'm not sure that this is the place for her and I to meet so I must be off. Nice meeting you Edward Swan, for your sake I hope she doesn't love you as much as she appears to, you seem promising."

When I looked up again he was gone. I wasn't sure whether to think I was hallucinating or I was in mortal danger. I decided to stick with the hallucination, it was probable.

Absent mindedly I got dressed and left the locker room. At the door of the locker room I was met with Bella, she nearly ran into me. "Where is he, are you okay? I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Slow down, I'm fine." She was frantic and worried. "Nothing happened."

"I didn't think he'd approach you in a place like this, I'm sorry."

"Bella, look at me, I'm fine, he didn't do anything." I assured her.

"What did he say, Edward?"

"It was only threats."

She brushed her hair back and began to pace. I watched her but finally decided I needed to know what was going on. "Bella, I need to know what's going on."

"His threats aren't threats, they aren't possibilities. James is dangerous and very serious about he says, he never regrets anything and he never lies about what he will do."

I nodded. "Who is he?"

"I have to get you out of here."

"Tell me what is going on."

"I can't protect you, not against him. I'm not that strong and I can't get you killed."

"Bella, I'm not doing anything or going anywhere until you tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know, Edward." She breathed. "He's had it for me for so long. He's run us out of our home twice, he taunts me. I don't know what he wants, I can only assume he wants to make me eternally unhappy."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath. "We have to go." She pulled me along with more force than usual. I got in the car. I saw the trees disappear around me, I didn't dare look at the speedometer. The trip took about fifteen minutes.

I heard her curse under her breath. "Great."

"What?"

"Wolves." She breathed

* * *

**A/N – I truly apologize for not updating; I've just been really busy. If I take a while, pester me and I will remember and I'll write. Review.**

**~Toodles.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV –** I could smell their awful sent. It was like wet dog and old rags. It was disgusting. The scent hit me hard when I got out of the car. I cursed under my breath. "Great."

"What?" He asked.

"Wolves." I breathed.

He began to get out of the car, I was unsure if it was safe in there. "Stay here."

He seemed to be in some kind of intense thinking moment. He didn't seem freaked out just extremely thoughtful. He only nodded and I went ahead. Inside I found half a dozen wolves in their human form.

"Hello." I said with no emotion.

The older one approached me. "Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sam."

I could tell he wasn't enjoying his visit and that it was me he was waiting for. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "James has killed one of their tribe members."

Sam took over. "He's after something, and that's you, so get rid of him. Our people will not die for a game that you seem to be playing. They are _people_ not toys."

I cocked my head. "I'm well aware of that, I assure you. This isn't a game."

"If we followed 'vampire rules' you would all be dead, I think we know there are lives at stake, don't offend us." Emmett hissed.

Carlisle momentarily turned to him, silently scolding him.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I challenged. "If I knew how stop him this wouldn't be happening."

"Jennifer." Sam hissed abruptly. I looked over his shoulder and there she was. The other guys wore jean shorts or cut off pants. She stood out, her hair was cropped short, and she wore shorts and a t-shirt. Noticeably more covered up than her fellow pack members.

Upon Sam's silent order she fell back into line and for a moment scowled at my direction but then tore her gaze away. Sam readily captured my gaze.

"I suggest you take care of it, we won't protect your good name when people begin to ask. We can take the vampire if worst comes to worst but I think it'll be too late for you, your name will be tainted, he's making sure of it and we're not here to cover you."

Jennifer approached me. "In other words if you're discovered, you're on your own. We won't go around picking up evidence that incriminates you, that's not our job. We're here because of principle. We've covered your ass once it won't happen again." She reached into her pocket and gave me a bracelet. It was a gold bracelet with the crest that every one of us wore in different ways. I remember taking it off a couple of days ago. "Lock your doors."

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome. Like I said, it won't happen again."

I nodded. "I understand fully and I appreciate your concern, I know that it's not meant that way."

She arched her brow and walked away. She stopped next to Sam and whispered something very softly, her intention was for me not to hear but she underestimated my sense. "Please, I just want to talk to him." Sam nodded curtly and she whisked away.

**EPOV – **Wolves and Vampires, I'm not sure how to take that. The vampire part was shocking but this…was to be expected. It's a package deal. Jenny did mention the wolf part, not that I remember much.

The situation was beyond belief. There was a vampire who either wanted me or Bella gone. I wasn't sure what I feared most, my death or hers.

I looked off into the sky and wondered if he'd come for me and spare her. I didn't really understand his plan but I knew that it was to hurt her in some way. I wanted to protect her, I didn't like seeing her this way. I wanted to do something but there wasn't anything I could do. All I could do was withhold the information he gave me, they were threats and hearing them wouldn't make her feel any better about this.

"Hey." I heard a small, warm voice.

I looked up and I saw Jenny. I didn't really expect her to be here. "Hey…what a surprise."

"I guess you heard."

"Heard what?"

"Your…girlfriend, I guess, told you who'd come to visit."

I nodded. "Yeah, wolves. What are you doing here?"

"You just said it, I can't tell you, but you know, your girlfriend told you. You know."

Her words weren't clear. "You're not…a w-wolf"

She shrugged. "You tell me."

"You said…that girls –"

"I said many things, not all of them were factual including that small fact."

"Wow."

"That's an understatement. It's complicated and unfortunate but it's not something I can change even though it's what I want most." She was physically different. Her long hair was gone, it was cut short. She wore very little clothes, bear minimums, I guess. She seemed so…unhappy, she was a different girl. "I can see you're not much better off."

"I don't really know what's going on so I can't comment on that."

"Stressed much."

I shook my head. "I don't like not knowing."

"You really take on a lot."

"Like what, I'm useless. You're the wolf, she's the vampire and I'm the human."

"What I would give to be the human."

Her mouth fell into a frown as she looked up to the sky. "Wolves are…"

"Annoying, furry, an inconvenience, take your pick."

I put my arm around her. "Come on, you're a wolf, it has to have its perks."

"The speed is nice. I'm never cold either." She was insanely hot, her temperature was anyway.

"That's all."

"There isn't anything that's going to make this better. It's _their_ fault, _they_ made this happen. We're here because of _them_. They are disgusting creatures who take life and walk around with their heads held high. I can't understand why you're so attached to…_her_."

Now I understood her anger and her sadness. She hated what they were, she was their sworn enemy. A lot of things made sense now. "They didn't choose this."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "They're the bad guys, you can't twist that. In the end, even _you_ won't be able to protect their name, they are what they are. A killer will always be a killer even if it doesn't kill anymore."

"They don't kill humans."

"They kill to survive and that's a fact, I'm not making that up. You're okay with what they are, I'm not."

"Jenny…I…you don't understand."

"Obviously not, you have some infatuation with her and I won't ever understand." I knew that she was upset, and I didn't mean to upset her but no matter what I did, I wasn't going to make her happy. "You love them don't you, those life sucking monsters? Have it your way." She returned inside where I followed.

In the living room were all the Cullens and six, very large, barely clothed, guys, her pack.

"Edward." Bella said, not looking my way. "You should go home." There was unevenness about her voice, it had a slight tremble. She was unsure and attempting to hide it from me.

"I'm fine here." I said. "I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Go home, Edward. Everything is fine." She was full out lying, badly.

I heard Jenny scoff. "Yeah, let's all lie, that's the solution here."

"Jennifer, keep your mouth shut." Sam hissed.

"Like he didn't know, the only secret she can keep is the monster she is." She retorted.

"Get out." Sam said through his teeth. "Now."

"Gladly." She replied coolly and she brushed passed Bella on her way out.

I turned my attention back to Bella. "I did know." I confirmed. "I do know you're lying."

She finally turned to face me. She walked me out to the porch. "Please go home, I need to figure something out." She forced a smile. "I promise I will tell you what you need to know…later."

"Why not now?"

"This is the one time I'll do something to displease you, you need to leave, there are things that I have to think about, there are things that I can't do with you here. Besides, he'll find you, he'll see just how dear you are to me and that's not something to our advantage. I know you told your father that you would stay in Olympia so…you don't have to go home, I'll get you a room in Port Angeles."

"That's not necessary, he has me." Jenny walk up the path to the porch and joined us. "You know he'll be safe with me, there's no one trying to kill me."

Her words cut through Bella's heart, I could almost feel the pain she felt. "You're right, Edward you'll be protected with her, more so than with me."

"Bella, don't feel guilty, I made the decision to be with you and I don't regret that."

"Maybe you should."

I shook my head. "No, Bella, I know what's good for me. I don't have any regrets, not with you."

"Maybe you do know what's good for you, maybe in some sick way I am good but not good enough."

"You don't know that."

"You don't either, but this is actually not about me, it's about you, so go…with Jennifer, I'm sure she's quite able to keep you safe. If you stay here, he'll find you and I can't lose you, not to him, not like that."

"I'm going to be fine."

She smiled. "Yeah, you'll be fine despite the angry vampire after you."

"I'll see you later."

"Well, assuming the treaty is still in tact I can't go get you but I'll call you."

"It's in tact, I assure you." Jenny interjected. "This visit was in your benefit."

"Of course."

I leaned in and gave me a small kiss before I left.

"Don't look so skeptical, it's an insult." Jenny sneered.

* * *

We arrived to her house. "Are you going to tell it all?"

She shrugged. "You look a little worn out, how about some sleep?"

"I'm not going to do any sleeping tonight."

"That's fair, how about a walk and you can ask whatever you want in return for…your silence."

"Isn't that a given?"

"I guess it is, shoot."

I chose an easy one first. "So, how did you get to be the lucky wolf girl?"

"My mom and my dad had the gene. Most only get it from one, it makes me…special."

"What about your brothers?"

"They're just as special but in denial and they're guys so it's to be expected. They're in college, we sort of talk, sometimes."

"Sort of?" I asked with a chuckle.

"The pack can hear each other's thoughts, no matter how far away we are. They can't control it yet so they phase frequently and once in a while we talk. Now I know why they left, they hated this, they always wanted to go to college and they wanted to be something more than…small town boys, werewolves, either one."

"How about you?"

"I've got no where I can go, you can't run away from this, it's a part of you. I probably can't have kids. I'm all messed up, my genes are, anyway. I can't be normal, there's no way I can walk away and ignore this, it's impossible."

"Oh, does that…disappoint you, the kid part?"

"I'm sixteen. I never thought about it, I guess I don't have to anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, it's not _your_ fault."

She clearly hated Bella and her family and I'm sure part of her hated me for being with her. I know she can't make herself like her but I would like them to be…on good terms, not ready to literally kill each other. Bella was Bella and Jenny was a great friend, she was a great person. "What about James? The vampire."

"He's been here about four times, he's killed six people, one was a tribe member. The guy was like…twenty three and we found the body. He had been bitten and it wasn't covered up, it was clear as day and near his body was…a gold bracelet, it had charms on it, five. They spelled out her name, and the fifth was a crest with a 'C.' My father was talking you yours and they seem to have evidence that the killer is a woman and young one. I picked up the bracelet for you, it was all around town that you were dating her and I knew that you knew what she was and I knew that she didn't do it because unfortunately I know her scent and it wasn't hers, I didn't want you to be disappointed. It sounds crazy and a little…never mind but I do want you to know that I care about you."

I smiled. "I appreciate that, I care about you to."

"Thank you, that's part of the reason why I brought you here, you're not dying, not on my watch. I'm –" She stopped sort and her face transformed. She was frantic all of a sudden. "Don't be freaked out, step back."

I stepped back and I saw her leap into the air and phase into a beautiful russet brown wolf. I didn't move, I watched her circle around me until her attention was captured by something.

There was a cool breeze that passed me by and I felt a cold arm on my shoulder.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think?**

**~Toodles. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV –** A radiant redhead stood smiling beside me. "Ah, Edward, you're quite charming aren't you, got the attention of two creatures, a vampire and a wolf."

I had nothing to say, looking at her I was sure she could do some damage but what was I to say? "Who are you?" I settled for the unoriginal line.

"I'm Victoria…James has sent me to figure out just how much you mean to Bella or Bella means to you."

She circled around me and stopped when she was facing me. "For a human, you're quite handsome I can see what Bella and this…puppy see in you." Her hand reached up to my face and she ran her cool fingers down my face.

A growl erupted and Victoria didn't even flinch.

"Relax."

"Don't taunt me, if you're going to kill do it, get it over with and leave this town."

"It's not that easy prince charming."

"Then what's the plan, I'll do what you want just leave her alone."

A smile spread across her face. "So it _is_ her, we'll have fun."

I realized then that I had made a mistake. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was thinking in a very narrow way and besides…it couldn't be that easy. "If only it were mutual."

Her brow arched.

"I'm a human who came across a vampire, I found out her secret but that doesn't mean she…she cares about me, she cares about her secret."

I could tell she considered this to be true, she was skeptical of course but she was considering the idea

"She cares about who I tell and she won't kill me, they are who they are."

"Hmm…well I have business to attend to."

As soon as she had arrived, she was gone. Jenny took once last glance at me and walked into the forest. After a moment I heard her call my name. "This is awkward but…I don't have any clothes."

I guess that made sense, clothes can't just magically reappear. I took off my jacket and shirt. I gave her my shirt.

"Thanks." She replied meekly and then emerged. My shirt hung loose on her and reached just above her thigh. "I lied this is not awkward, this is humiliating." I extended my jacket to her but she refused it. "You need it more than I do. I'm fine I just think it wouldn't be appropriate for you to see me naked."

I put it on myself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why didn't you go after her, isn't that your instinct?"

"The pack went after her and it wouldn't have been wise to leave you alone."

"I guess not."

"You lied, right?"

"About what?"

"About Bella, you lied to protect her."

"I can't protect her, Jenny, I want to…but I can't. I don't know what to do for her."

"Stay alive, what the hell was wrong with you back there, taunting her that way."

"I don't want to talk about it, you can't tell her that we talked, don't do it."

She nodded hesitantly. "She doesn't need protection, don't worry about her, she's one of them, deep inside, no matter how much she suppresses it, she's just as vile and hateful as they all are. Don't kid yourself."

I walked ahead to her house and waited at her door for her to unlock it. "It's open." She murmured. As we walked through her small living room her father looked up from the television. "Jennifer, get some clothes on."

"I'm headed there now."

I stood still.

"Vampires huh."

"Yes."

"How's your father?"

"He's…at home, he doesn't know about anything, he thinks I'm in Olympia."

He was indifferent towards me, he probably believed I deserved this because I made the decision to be with her. He offered his couch and then left. I took a seat and was later joined by Jenny. She tossed me a blanket. "It gets pretty cold out here at night."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"You meant it, don't apologize."

"I did but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for saying it the way I did."

* * *

"She called?" Jenny muttered as soon as I woke up. "She said she needed to talk to you."

I jumped up and realized I had no shirt.

"It's in the drier."

"Thanks."

"No thank you, last night couldn't have gone worse."

I retrieved my shirt and headed out. "Hey Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

"I'm not sure I did anything but you're welcome." With the daylight shining off her face I really saw her unhappiness. Last night it was different, now I could feel her sadness and her dismay.

"If it helps in anything, you're good. You're an amazing person and this doesn't change that." I said.

"You're right this doesn't change anything. Go on, don't keep her waiting."

"Why does it always come back to her?"

"Just go, Edward."

"Jennifer."

"I have to go, Sam wants me." She left out the back door leaving me in a cloud of confusion. I couldn't figure out what was bothering her, I only knew it had something to do with Bella.

I locked the door from the inside and closed it.

I drove to the Cullen house and there she was, she waited for me on the door step. There was no one there, the house was empty. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"We're leaving, my family and I are leaving." This was definitely not what I expected. It was like the air had been knocked out of me. I guess that would be because it was so unexpected.

My mouth dropped slightly. "Why?" I managed to say.

"I came here wanting the _'peace' _I once had, or the closest thing I ever had. If I stay one more day I won't ever be able to return here, ever. This is what Rose was talking about and I won't let this be my fault. We never should have started. This was a mistake on my part. I knew that this wasn't going to last and I used you and I'm sorry."

"Say whatever you need to say for you but I know you're lying, you don't want to go."

"You don't know what I want."

"I can figure it out, you may be harder to read than everyone else but I know you well enough to figure it out."

"You don't know me Edward, you know what I've let you know. You don't know me and neither will you ever."

"You're walking away then, you're running from him."

"What else can I do?"

"You can't let him win."

"He already has and for the record you were right on, what you told Victoria was exactly what happened."

I shook my head. "Bella…that's –"

"No one has ever been this close to a human and I won't be the first one. That's not a lie, there's a reason why keep our distance. I hope you find a human girl to be happy with, it was never me. My beauty is what attracted you and it's not mine, my mystique is what kept you around but you don't want to know everything, trust me."

There was nothing left to say, she was slipping away and I couldn't stop her. I turned on my heel and walked to my truck. I didn't see her again.

**BPOV** – It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I had to watch him walk away and know that I wasn't coming back.

James had made it clear that he and I had issues to work out, he killed someone else last night and left his mark or rather mine on the scene. Edward had already lied to Victoria, it was a good story and one I decided to continue. He would've never believe me if I hadn't presented him with the cold hard truth. It was true that we don't get ourselves attached to humans for any other reason than to feed on them, all of it was true just not for us.

I picked myself up and got in the car. I drove as fast as I could so that I couldn't turn back.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks, that's how long we lasted, it can't be that hard to forget her but somehow it was. I tried to ignore, so much so that I grew numb to it all and I spent my time either on the field or alone in my room. I was a nightmare to be around. My dad mentioned that I had unleashed my smart-aleck side. He wasn't very pleasant.

"I'm going out." I said as I walked out the door.

I heard footsteps approach me from behind. "Edward, come back."

"What."

"Don't be stupid."

"Define stupid."

He sighed, he wanted to hit me, deep inside he wanted to just hit me and I wish he would. That was the thing about Charlie. He would never hit me as much as he wanted to. He was patient yet sort of detached. He wanted to give me space but I think he's done with that.

"You know what I'm talking about, I don't know what to do for you. She wasn't the right girl for you."

"It's not about her."

"She was involved with the wrong people, Edward"

"I thought we've already been through this. It wasn't her."

"We have evidence."

"How much? Is it you that thinks it's her, or is it everyone else?"

"Do you think I want to believe she killed someone? I haven't told anyone that I think it's her but it won't be long until they figure it out on their own."

"You're kidding me, she didn't do anything."

"Why have the murders all of a sudden stopped? Why did she flee?"

"She went to visit her family. She's not fleeing from the police. Does she look like she can kill someone? It's crazy and you know it."

"What am I supposed to think?"

"There's a murderer out there and you haven't caught him, it's not her, who's going to believe it is?" It was an ongoing struggle between he and I, he had found 'evidence' against her. I was sure it was good evidence and that he wasn't lying, James and Victoria aren't the least bit clumsy.

I drove out to La Push, it was not exactly a conscience thing, and I just kept driving. I stopped in her driveway and got out of the car but I didn't go in. I lingered near the back of my truck before I unhooked the hinge to my tailgate, put my ear buds on and laid back.

I didn't want to go in, she probably didn't like me too much right now and she probably had better things to do than to be at home in the middle of the day on spring break.

Suddenly someone hit my leg. I got up and pulled my ear buds out. "Hey. You know some people would find this weird." Jenny hissed.

"I didn't think you were home."

"I wasn't, my dad called. He said you'd set up camp in the driveway. It's a little weird don't you think?"

I jumped off and closed the tailgate. "I'll go."

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a softer voice.

I stopped at the driver's side door. "I guess I was looking for a friend."

"You're a mess. Your dad is all out, he doesn't know what to do with you."

I scoffed. "I don't know what to do with me either, to tell you the truth I'm not sure any of this ever happened but then again my dad can't help himself, he accuses Bella of murder every chance he gets."

"The guys are having lunch, you should come."

There's an idea, maybe one of will bang me up a little. There's that hope, anyway. "Sure." I tossed her the keys and we drove to a small house on the other end of town.

We walked in and a girl welcomed us in. "Hello, I'm Emily." She had a scar on her face and I stared a moment too long. Jenny pushed me ahead. "Sorry." I whispered. She gave me a _'that's okay,'_ glance.

"You guys this is Edward."

One of the guys laughed. "Like we don't know."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "That's Paul and that's Jared, Quil, Embry, he's Sam and over there is Seth and Len, the twins."

They all mumbled their hellos.

"You're as cold as they are." Paul muttered.

I felt Jenny pull me aside and I saw her push Paul out of his seat.

"Take it outside." Sam said untroubled. He picked up the seat and told me to sit.

I inconspicuously angled it toward the door waiting for her to come back. "She'll be fine," Embry said. "She can take anyone of us any day, believe me. Eat, it'll be a while."

Emily placed a plate full of food in front of me. The food was great, it was like the best that had happened to me in months which was sad but nonetheless true. I was halfway done and Jenny hadn't returned yet.

"You sure she's okay."

Sam chuckled. "She can take care of herself."

"I sure can." I whirled around as Jenny came through the doorway. She wore different jeans and tank top that revealed a long cut on her arm.

"Hey are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Behind her I saw Paul come in. He came in and sat down without a word. Everyone stared at him waiting for some kind of reaction. He had scratches all over his face and neck. No one could hold back their laughter.

"Whatever I got my ass kicked by her, I wasn't the first huh Embry?"

"Hey, now, it wasn't that bad."

"Whatever, dude, where's the food."

"That's some collateral damage you did there." I said amazed.

She laughed. "I glad you're amused."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked lowly.

Her smiled fell. "Paul's a jerk, let's leave it at that."

* * *

**I hope this is enough to satisfy you for now, I'm working on the next one as we speak. AM I forgiven for taking so long? Pretty please, review. I'm willing to hear the good the bad and the ugly.**

**~Toodles.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV – **"So Jenny, if I ask you to be my date to a party would you do it, no strings attached?"

"What's the catch?"

"I just want to go and prove to everyone I'm not dead or gay."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're using me."

"No, I want to hang out with you and tonight is Tyler's birthday, he wants me to come and I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't have a great track record with parties, the last time I went to a party I got drunk and…well the rest isn't important."

She smiled. "You're good, I'm in."

"I'm using you a little bit." I admitted. "…I just want people to see that I'm fine, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's not like I was going to say no." We walked down to the beach and sat down on the warm sand.

"You act like this invitation is a death sentence, it's a good thing. You get to be a normal _human_."

I chuckled. "My best friend is literally a wolf girl, what's human and normal about that."

She laughed with me. "True but I don't bite."

I let the pun roll right off. "Fair enough."

"If you could see it the way I do –" She was interrupted by someone who came up behind us. It was a guy who seemed to know her and me for that matter.

"Hey, Jen." He said with a warm smile "Edward." He added curtly.

I raised my brow quizzically. I didn't remember ever meeting him. "Hey." I said with a question mark.

"This is Len, remember."

Ah, one of the twins. "Oh, hey, I had a brain lapse."

"Yeah." He turned his attention to Jenny. "Hey, question, do you have plans tonight?"

She smiled apologetically. "Actually, Edward invited me to a party tonight, I'm sorry."

"Oh…it's fine."

"You're welcome to come." I did it to be polite and not because we were friends or anything, as a matter a fact I got the feeling that the last thing he wanted was to be my friend.

I didn't expect him to agree. "Sure, why not?"

"Len, are you sure?" Jenny asked.

He looked at me in a condescending way, he definitely doesn't like me. "Yeah, it'll be great."

"Len." Jenny insisted.

"Yeah, Tyler said to bring friends, the big one seven." It sounded so lame. I wished I'd thought that through. "I'll text Jenny the address."

"This'll be great, I'll see you tonight." Len helped Jenny up and waved to her as he left.

She apologized for his behavior but I assured her it wasn't a big deal.

"You didn't have to invite him."

"It's all good, don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight."

Eight thirty came all too soon and when Charlie saw me getting ready he asked where I was going. I told him about Tyler's party and he was sort of relieved.

"No DWI, I beg you."

"I'm going with Jennifer and her friend. I'm not going to get a DWI."

He turned his attention back to the TV. "There was someone else." He said abruptly.

"What are you talking about?"

He got up and tried to looked away from me. "Another murder? There was no trace, no evidence but the person died the same way the other did. There was a large wound, a lot of blood lost but the blood was missing and the same unidentifiable poison."

It was sick and wrong but I was happy, happy that they were coming back and that maybe she would be behind them. "How long has it been?"

"A few months, just be careful…and I'm sorry. Maybe you were right, maybe it's not her and I was blowing this out of proportion."

"I'll be back before one and no DWI, I promise." I didn't want to get further into the subject, not tonight.

As I parked on a side street I got Jenny's message, she said she was here. I saw her get out of the car when I was walking to the front door.

"Hey you made it." I greeted her with a hug.

"Yeah." Len muttered. "It's a nice place."

There was no doubt about it, he hated my guts.

There was no need for knocking, the door was wide open.

Jessica was the first one who spotted me. "Back from the dead, I see." Her smile faded when she saw Jenny. "You brought a date."

"No," Len answered for me, "we came as…moral support."

"Edward, dude, I didn't think you'd make it." Tyler called. "I have to say I'm surprised. Who is this?"

"This is Jenny."

I spent over an hour introducing Jenny to people, some I didn't even remember.

Jenny, Len and I split up and I ended up out in the backyard with the smokers. I found the scent repulsive but there were less people so I figured out a way to ignore it.

I was so not ready to be around all these people, to be honest I didn't like people, or crowds more specifically. Most people came to parties like this to get drunk and hook up with someone, then everyone would know on Monday morning. It's hard to keep a rumor from going considering the size of the school.

I sat on the sidewalk drinking bottled water and I stared off into the dark forest behind Tyler's house. It was the most peaceful thing around, the music was unruly and loud, the atmosphere was unpleasant altogether.

"Hey, guy." Obviously they were addressing me. "Can you hand me that jacket beside you?"

"Yeah, my bad." I was sort of leaning up against it. It was a letterman's jacket, didn't know the school even had those.

I saw him rejoin a girl and walk into the dark clutter of trees. It wasn't hard to imagine why.

For a few months now I had to urge to leave, maybe this wasn't worth it. I would be miserable in either place. I think I would rather deal with my stepfather than live in this town. She's not coming back, not for me, not for any reason. At least with my mom I could hide from the misery in my room but not here. Her memory follows me in every inch of this godforsaken town. Of course I wouldn't have Jenny but I maybe leaving was the right thing to do for us both. I think of her as a friend, a very good one but I don't think she and I are on the same page. Then with Len thrown into the mix it becomes a very awkward situation. He likes her a lot and he hates me, I think I know why.

"Edward." Jenny appeared behind me and took a seat. "You disappeared."

"Yeah, it was suffocating in there."

"You okay?"

"I think I'm going back to Florida." I said abruptly.

She scooted over. "What?"

"There's no reason for me to be here."

"Edward, get over it already. She's not even around and you're letting her manipulate you."

"I hate it here, Jennifer, I can't stand the greater part of these people, Floridians aren't much better but the fact is I miss my home. This just didn't work out."

"You knew her for a couple of weeks. You can't tell me you loved her, that's just crazy."

"I never said this logical or normal. This isn't her fault, this just wasn't right, I should never have –"

"Jennifer." I heard Len's booming voice over the crowd. He pulled her up from beside me. "Smell that."

"Oh sh – this is not good at all."

"What's going on?" Len didn't answer me and neither did she. "Jennifer what the hell is going on?"

"There's –" Before she could finish a loud scream erupted from the forest. So loud that everyone stopped. For a moment no one moved but then some of the guys moved toward the forest and soon everyone joined in.

"It's too late." Jenny breathed.

* * *

**Review, Please and I will write some more. **

**~Toodles. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was peer pressure, I couldn't help myself, I had to follow the crowd and see what Jenny wouldn't tell me. Once the crowd arrived at the forest some were hesitant to enter. I looked behind me and Jenny and Len had disappeared. I pushed through the crowd and walked ahead with those who had the same unstoppable curiosity as I did.

I heard the sirens and the blue lights flash behind me. The first few people stopped short and I peered over to see why they had.

Blood seeped into the ground around the cold body. When I realized who it was my heart stopped. It was the jock from before who'd asked me to hand him his jacket. I recognized the number on his arm.

He was dead. All of a sudden he was just dead.

"Angela!" I snapped my head around and there she was she stared at the guy just as horrified and we were. She was the girl that had walked with him into the forest, I hadn't really paid attention to who it was but now that I look back I know it was her.

No one moved no one knew what to do.

"Move out, kids, this is a crime scene. Go home! Everyone, get going!" The officers had arrived and they began to escort everyone out. I stood frozen in place letting my mind wander, allowing myself to wonder why it had been him as opposed to any other person at the party, why not Angela too.

"Edward, you need to go home." I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. He knew I didn't want to leave. "Escort your friend to the station, then." I looked around and everyone had cleared out except for Angela and me.

She looked so dismayed, her tears would not cease. "Hey, dad, will you tell me what you find out."

"Did you know him?"

I shrugged. "Not really but I talked to him earlier."

"I'm not sure I'll have anything to tell, it looks like all the rest. This is number eight. Forks had three, La Push another three and Port Angeles has seen two."

"I'll see you at home." I muttered and walked over to Angela. I was hesitant to talk to her. "Angela."

"I don't know what happened, we heard a noise and he told he was going to check it out, that is was probably just one of the guys and then he didn't come back and I went after and…and…"

"Come on I'll go down to the station with you."

"Thank you."

I told my dad we'd meet him there and I drove us to the station. We waited for almost and hour and my dad didn't show, he said he wouldn't be long. I asked one of the guys to try to reach him.

"Sorry kid no can do, the chief called for animal control, something about some animal."

"Animal?"

"This is Washington, kid. We've got a lot of 'em around here."

"Do you know what it was?"

"Nah but he should be back soon. You two want something to drink. We got coffee."

I turned to Angela. She didn't reply so I asked him to bring her water and coffee for me. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker but it was the middle of the night and I had seen a murder and now they were talking about animals.

I considered calling Jenny but maybe she was on patrol.

Another hour passed and the officer I'd spoken to earlier approached. "Your dad called, they had situation but I think we've figured out the whole murder situation, I have to say it's a little odd. Tonight's been a hell of a night."

"Odd? What do you mean by that?"

"We've got to file it, can't tell you. I have good news though, he also gave me the go ahead to take your testimonies, he wanted to do it himself but he'll be a while longer."

I wanted to know what he meant by odd, they couldn't have found out the truth. It's too far out, they couldn't have. It was an obscene feeling but I was scared that they had, it was as if I still felt responsible for keeping her secret, its only thing I have of hers.

I walked Angela behind the desk and I was asked to go stand behind the counter. I could still hear the story. I could hear the horror in her voice. Her testimony was long and detailed. When he was done he asked me to come over and give mine. "I don't really have one."

"Routine." He gestured over to the other side of the station where some of the guys that had gone in sat. "Did you know the guy?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I talked to him at the party for a few seconds."

"What did he say?"

"I was sitting out on the porch and he asked me to give him his jacket and that's it. Then I saw him go into the forest."

"You saw him actually go in."

I nodded. "Yeah he went in with Angela to…I think you know."

"What happened after you saw him go in?"

"I was talking to a friend and then this scream came out from the forest."

"How long after you saw them go in?"

"Like fifteen minutes."

"Then what?"

I swallowed, I was withholding information about what Len and Jenny said, and not that it was much because I didn't quite understand their exchange myself. "People went in to see what was going on and then we found him."

"You sure that's it."

"Yeah."

"You don't know anything else."

"No."

"Didn't hear anything else?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Sorry, it's routine procedure. Sign this and you're free." I scribbled my name onto the line. "Hey Chief, we're just finishing up here."

"Organize a group that will head out in the morning, it can't last too long, we have to make sure it's the culprit." He called out to an officer. I approached him, itching to know what had happened.

"What's going on?"

"I think we go it."

"What?"

"Our murder."

"What is it?"

"It's far out, I must say."

"Just say it."

"It was a giant wolf."

The air escaped me, I imagined the worst. This secret was just as important as the other one. "What happened?"

"We were about to leave and we heard some kind of rustling between the trees and then an animal growl. We didn't see it too clearly but we had a clear shot and we took it."

"You shot it?!" I demanded.

"Edward, it was going to get away."

"Wh-What color was it?"

He seemed thrown off by my question. "I'm not too sure but like a reddish brown."

* * *

**Please let me know ya'll are still reading!!!! Review so I can update, every review inspires me to write more and faster.**

**~Toodles.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title – **TMV (Twilight My Version)

**Mortality – **Edward is the human and Bella and the Cullens are vampires.

**A/N -** For the record i've been trying to upload this for hours, i started yesterday and the site wouldn't let me so it can't be ALL my fault, but most of it it, my bad. I really don't like this chapter but i wrote it three times and i decided it wasn't going to get much better so i hope you like what you read more than i do, i promise it will get better, please review. ******  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I left my dad's office in a daze. All I could think of was Jennifer. Had he killed her? Had my father just killed my best friend? I couldn't fathom it but all the same it was a possibility I could not ignore.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Angela asked as I drove her home. I should be asking her if she was okay.

"Yeah, are you?"

She sniffled. "I feel stupid and numb. I guess it was karma, I was going to do something stupid and then the guy gets killed…by a wolf. This is not right, there's something so wrong about that."

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense."

""I feel so bad, I can't take that horrible image out of my head. He was on the ground, dead and bloody. I'm never going to get over this."

"Angela, this wasn't your fault, you'll be fine." I pulled up to her driveway where her parents waited for her.

"I don't think I will." She got out of the car and muttered her thanks before she shut the door.

I began to drive home but I never made it home, I knew my dad would kill me but I couldn't spend the night wondering. I went to her house and there was no one there. I stood at the doorstep wondering what to do. I lingered there for a while until

"Are you stupid?"

I turned around, my eyes searching for the voice. "Who is it?"

"What are you doing here?" Jenny stepped on to the porch. "I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but clearly I've been too generous. Did you not see what happened back there?" She demanded.

I was utterly baffled. She looked fine, not a scratch on her. "You're okay."

"It wasn't me, it was Len and I've had a hell of a night. It's one thing keeping track of you, I'm not on my game tonight, and my head is not focused."

"I thought you were hurt."

"It was supposed to be me, your dad spotted me but Len got me out the way. I got him to his house but I had to leave."

"Why?"

"He's out there, Edward, James is out there and I had to look out for you. I lingered in the shadows because I was so upset, I feel so guilty."

I tossed her my keys. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You wanna go see him, let's go. I'll join you since you feel the need to _'keep track of me.'_"

She nodded eagerly and got in the car. We drove down the road that led out to forks but we stopped just before we exited La Push.

It was a decent sized home, an unpaved driveway leading up to a white home.

She knocked lightly and the door was answered by Seth. Their similarities were shocking, the second time around. He led us in and Billy was there with Seth's parents, I would assume. Jenny introduced me and then pulled me along with her. We walked inside and he was in bed sweating and trembling. "Len," She breathed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry."

"It could've happened to anyone."

"It _should've_ happened to me, it was my fault. I wanted to stay and see if you were okay but I –"

"You had to look out for him." He interjected resentfully.

I felt awkward. "I'm going to go wait outside."

"She'll have a panic attack if you're not within her peripheral vision." His voice was much more forceful than before.

"Len." Jenny cautioned.

"Like he doesn't know, like I'm wrong."

"Can we not do this? Len I just you to be okay."

He disregarded what she said and continued. "You know what, I get it, I'm not Edward and neither do I want to be, but I don't think _you_ get it." He turned to me. "Tell her, tell her that you're never going to get over your vampire girlfriend. Tell her so that she doesn't keep wasting her time."

I tried to reply, my mouth was parted but nothing came out.

"You don't even see it, she's in love with you and you don't even see it." Evidently he was in pain but that didn't stop him from telling everything I didn't want to hear. "This girl would do anything for you and you don't see it." Not only did I have Len's eyes on me but Jenny stared, waiting for an answer. The truth was that at some level I knew, I knew that she felt that way but I didn't want it, I didn't want to hurt her, she's the only thing I have left in this town and I've just lost her. The moment I didn't reply, I lost her.

"I have to go," I muttered.

"Wait," Jenny said. "Tell me one thing." I waited. "Were you ever going to give me a chance?"

I had done enough damage, I didn't want to lie. It was going to hurt her but I couldn't lie. I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

I left, I got in the car and drove home. When I got home Charlie was waiting in the living room. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"Around."

"Edward, someone was killed tonight, you were supposed to come home right after Angela's."

I shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

"It stops today, you better think about what you're doing before you do it. If you want to stay here you will follow my rules."

I waited. "Lay them down."

"I want you in the house by ten, no alcohol whatsoever and I want to know where you are at all times."

"Fine, I agree to it under the condition that you won't send officers after me."

"I will do what I have to, to keep you safe, you and I both know that your judgment hasn't been very clear."

"You're right, it's all the fog in this town. I think Florida will clear things up."

He didn't reply right away. "You think Florida will fix things?"

"No but I'd rather be there than here." I went upstairs and retreated to confinement of my room. I never really left until Monday morning.

Charlie was going in for his shift as I left. He didn't speak to me as we headed out the door.

The school was humming with what happened at Tyler's party. Angela didn't show up for school. There were all kinds of emotions going around. Everyone was sorry for what happened, for the most part. Occasionally people would ask me about Angela because I was the last to talk to her but I gave one word replies.

I had become more than unbearable. I couldn't wait until I was out of here obviously it would be stupid of me to leave mid-semester. Charlie would have to get used to the idea, I couldn't be that ungrateful. The end of semester would come soon enough and I would be out of here.


End file.
